


Draco Malfoy y el Diario del Señor Oscuro

by nxngendorosu



Series: Hacerlo Todo Otra Vez [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amistad entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, Angst, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxngendorosu/pseuds/nxngendorosu
Summary: Draco regresa a Hogwarts: Escuela de Magia y Hechicería para su segundo año, sin saber que será confrontado por exactamente la identidad que estaba intentando dejar atrás.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hacerlo Todo Otra Vez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304507
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Horribles Vacaciones de Verano y Carros Voladores Ilegales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aqualxng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualxng/gifts).
  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450605) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> ¡Hola, feliz 2020!
> 
> Por razones que escapan de mis manos no había podido actualizar esta segunda parte, pero, gracias al tiempo libre que la cuarentena me ha dado, estoy de vuelta.♥ 
> 
> Ojalá todos se encuentren a salvo y en casa y, sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura. ❤

Draco había estado en casa durante seis semanas, y era más que suficiente tiempo para decidir que odiaba las vacaciones de verano. No, tal vez ‘odio’ era una palabra muy débil. Odiaba a Theodore Nott, odiaba el pudín negro.

Detestaba las vacaciones de verano.

Todo comenzó cuando llegó a casa, sólo para ser reprendido por su padre ante cualquier pequeña ofensa imaginable: Sus aún-no-rectificados amigos (los cuales nunca iba a rectificar, muchas gracias), sobre él rompiendo cientos de reglas escolares al entrar en un corredor prohibido, con dichos amigos, para rescatar un invaluable producto alquímico de las manos de un trastornado maniático al cual su padre solía seguir (por lo que, siendo justos, tal vez sí merecía los gritos, pero no por la razones por las que su padre lo había hecho), sus notas no siendo tan perfectas como las de esa ‘sangre sucia’ (sin tomar en cuenta que sus notas eran las segundas mejores en todo su bendito año y que Hermione Granger era una jodida genio), y, en general, por ser una terrible decepción de hijo. Y como consecuencia, su padre había decidido confinar su vida a la mansión hasta que volviese a clases: No reunirse con nadie, no ver partidos de Quidditch o siquiera ir al Callejón Diagón con su madre. Draco no estaba seguro de lo que su padre buscaba con aquel castigo – ¿A caso pensaba que dos meses en la mansión solo con sus padres y los elfos domésticos por compañía lo reformarían a ser el heredero sangre pura que creía que era? Si era así, estaba completamente equivocado.

No era necesario decir que su madre se encontraba muy poco impresionada con la actitud de su padre; dos días luego del regreso de Draco bastaron para que discutiesen. Herencias familiares habían sido estampadas contra las paredes (en su mayoría del lado paterno de la familia) y sus voces se transportaban hasta la habitación de Draco, a pesar de las escaleras y las diez habitaciones separándolo de la zona de peligro. Desde ese momento, sus padres se habían mantenido terriblemente fríos entre sí. Oh, no peleaban más, en su lugar se trataban con una gélida formalidad que hacía a Draco estremecerse cada vez que la presenciaba. Draco estaba agradecido de que su madre estuviera de su lado en lugar del de su esposo, por supuesto, pero no era muy placentero vivir en una casa que se asimilaba a una caja de hielo social. Aunque, nuevamente, siendo el estudiante menos popular en los cuarteles Slytherin, estaba algo acostumbrado a ello.

Pero lo peor, mucho peor que la puesta en escena que sus padres tenían en casa, fue no haber sabido de Harry durante todo el verano. Draco no lo entendía. Hermione le escribía semanalmente y hasta con Weasley había intercambiado cartas, pero de Harry no había siquiera una nota. Y tampoco era el único que no había escuchado de él. Trataba a Weasley y Hermione con el mismo silencio, lo que dejó a Draco sintiéndose más que un poco sospechoso.

No, no sospechoso. Estaba sumamente preocupado, así se sentía.

Draco sabía, por supuesto, que Harry no era muy bienvenido en casa de sus tíos. No se necesitaba tener una gran imaginación para pensar en la manera en la que era tratado, gracias a todos los desconsiderados comentarios que había hecho en el transcurso del año pasado. Pero, mientras más tiempo pasaba sin saber de Harry, más se asustaba sobre su bienestar. Había llegado al punto en que se encontraba planeando una intervención con Weasley, quien, a pesar de sus defectos, se encontraba tan preocupado como Draco.

Sus miedos cesaron cuando, el día del cumpleaños de Harry, su padre regresó con las noticias de que Harry había recibido una advertencia oficial de parte del Ministerio de Magia por realizar un hechizo flotante en casa de sus parientes muggles. Draco ignoró el sermón sobre su elección de amigos que siguió luego de la noticia, en su lugar tomando ese tiempo para entrar en pánico internamente. Harry podía no ser muy apegado a las reglas, pero tampoco sería tan descuidado como para arriesgarse a ser expulsado de la escuela, a menos que fuese una situación de vida o muerte.

Y con esas, Draco pensó incómodamente, tenían bastante experiencia hasta ese momento.

Aquella noche le escribió a Weasley, insistiendo en que necesitaban planear algo y así descubrir si Harry estaba bien o no. Weasley estuvo de acuerdo, asegurándole que estaba intentando convencer a sus padres de ir a ver a Harry y, en caso de que no cedieran, tenía en mente un plan de respaldo junto a los gemelos. Draco no estaba seguro de si se sentía tranquilizado por eso o no. Fred y George Weasley eran infames por causar estragos alrededor de todo Hogwarts, y la última cosa que Harry necesitaba eta tener más problemas asociados con su nombre.

Draco también intentó hablarle a su madre sobre sus preocupaciones, pero, aunque lo escuchaba, se rehusaba a involucrarse.

“¿Qué quieres que haga, cariño?” suspiraba. “¿Aparecerme en casa de su familia Muggle y exigir verlo? ¡Llamaran a los aurores Muggle, y tu padre me cortará la cabeza! No, querido, tendrás que esperar a que el año escolar inicie. Lo verás allí, estoy segura.”

Afortunadamente, Draco no tendría que esperar por tanto tiempo. Cuatro días después del cumpleaños de Harry, recibió finalmente una carta cargada por Hedwig. La lechuza de plumas blancuzcas se emocionó al verlo, y Draco pudo haber besado al ave mientras esta dejaba una carta en sus manos, ululando ante su éxito para luego volar hacia Aquila.

Draco nunca había estado tan ansioso por una carta, por lo que prácticamente destrozó el sobre.

‘Querido Draco,’ decía. ‘Perdón por preocuparte. Mi tío le colocó candado a la jaula de Hedwig, así que no te pude contactar. Tampoco recibí ninguna de tus cartas, - créelo o no, un elfo doméstico se apareció en casa de los Dursley en mi cumpleaños, pidiéndome que me alejara de Hogwarts. Dijo que había un complot para que ‘los eventos más terribles’ sucedieran y que estaría en peligro de muerte si regreso.’

Draco se mantuvo quieto, leyendo la oración una y otra vez antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un gruñido agonizante.

“¿Por qué siempre te pasan cosas locas?” gimoteó a la habitación entera.

‘El elfo también interceptó las cartas de ustedes. Aparentemente pensó que, si sentía que nadie me extrañaba, no volvería a la escuela. También hizo un hechizo flotante en la sala, derramando pudín sobre la esposa de un importante compañero de negocios de mi tío en un intento por hacer que me encerrasen. Tuvo éxito. Ron, Fred y George me ayudaron a escapar y ahora estoy con los Weasley.’

“¿’Ayudaron a escapar’?” Draco repitió en voz alta, haciendo una mueca en dirección a Hedwig. “¿Debería saber?” le preguntó.

La lechuza dejó escapar un ruidoso chillido, el cual Draco interpretó como un ‘No’.

‘Como sea, perdón si te asusté. Estoy bien ahora. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tú padre te ha estado haciendo la vida difícil? Espero oír de ti pronto, - Harry. PS: Vamos a encontrarnos con Hermione en el Callejón Diagón el 19. ¿Puedes venir?’

Draco se dejó caer en la cama, sonriendo mientras releía la carta, una ola de alivio se asentó un su estómago. La historia del elfo doméstico sonaba bastante amenazadora, sí – iba a tener que obtener los detalles cuando viese a Harry cara a cara – pero por ahora, el chico parecía estar sano y salvo. Y eso era suficiente para Draco.

Ahora solo tenía que convencer a su madre de que lo llevase al Callejón Diagón el 19, pero estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera.

“Recuerda,” dijo su madre secamente mientras se aproximaban a la calle de tiendas y Draco giraba su cuello en busca de una señal de sus amigos. “Necesitamos estar en casa antes de que tu padre regrese de dondequiera que esté hoy. Si se entera de que te dejé venir a ver a Potter, Weasley y Granger-“

“Ya sé, madre,” Draco aseguró. “Todo va a estar bien. Solo nos quedaremos por un par de horas. Nunca se enterará de que me fui.”

“Más vale que no,” musitó. Aun así abandonó el tema, en su lugar diciendo: “Voy a comprar tus útiles escolares. Nos encontraremos en el Caldero Chorreante a las cuatro en punto como mucho, ¿entendido?”

“Sí, madre,” Draco asintió ausentemente, aun buscando una cabellera negra y desastrosa o, alternativamente, muchos pelirrojos.

Terminó encontrándolos unos cinco minutos más tarde mientras salían de Gringotts. Estaba tan feliz de verlos que empujó a ambos Harry y Hermione en un poco masculino (y poco Malfoy) abrazo, pero se encontraba demasiado sonriente como para preocuparse por aquel manifiesto de cariño.

Fue entonces cuando se separaron de los otros, el señor Weasley llevando a los padres de Hermione a por una bebida, la señora Weasley yendo a comprar túnicas con su hija y los hermanos dispersándose hacia algún sitio (a Draco no podía importarle menos) mientras se encaminaban en dirección a Florian Fortescue para comprar helados. Conversaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa cuando Harry se dirigió a Draco de repente, anunciando: “Por cierto, Draco, ¡vi a tu padre hace rato en Borgin y Burkes!”

Draco se congeló a medio camino mirando a Harry incrédulamente, sintiendo hundimiento en su estómago.

“¿Te refieres a que está aquí?” preguntó, un tono particular en su voz. “¿En el Callejón Diagón?”

“Bueno, no estoy seguro de si todavía está.” Harry se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño ante la reacción de Draco. “Y era el Callejón Knockturn, así que...” Draco pudo haberle preguntado a Harry qué rayos estaba él haciendo en el Callejón Knockturn, pero estaba muy abatido por la noticia de que su padre se encontraba cerca como para cuestionar a su amigo. “¿Por qué?” preguntó Harry. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Él no sabe que estoy aquí exactamente,” Draco confesó con un suspiro. “Mi madre me coló fuera de la mansión a sus espaldas. Él nunca me hubiese dejado venir a verlos, así que si me ve aquí…”

“Probablemente ya se fue,” Harry dijo, en un intento por calmarlo. “Estaba tratando vender artefactos oscuros que pudieran incriminarlo. Seguro no se quedó.”

“Esperemos que estés en lo correcto,” Draco murmuró. _Y también esperemos que no haya ido a casa a darse cuenta de que madre y yo no estamos_ , pensó para sí mismo.

“Anímate,” sonrió Harry, codeándolo. “Compremos helado para que me cuentes todo sobre tu verano,”

“No hay mucho que contar,” Draco resopló. “Preferiría escuchar sobre el tuyo. ¿Qué hay de ese elfo?”

Ahí fue cuando Harry se sumergió en la historia de cómo el elfo había aparecido en su habitación y qué había dicho exactamente. Para cuando estuvieron al día, ya se habían terminado sus helados y estaban en la tienda de bromas de Gambol y Japes.

“Pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando?” Draco frunció el entrecejo. “¿Qué tipo de daño se supone que te espera en Hogwarts? Dumbledore no está escondiendo nada nuevo en la escuela, ¿o sí?”

“¡Más le vale que no!” Inyectó Hermione, sus ojos agrandándose.

“Te lo estoy diciendo, ¡Nott le estaba jugando una broma!” Weasley se encogió de hombros.

“¿Nott?” Draco repitió, haciendo una mueca.

“Ron piensa que él mandó al elfo para que no volviese a clases,” Harry aclaró.

“Puede que sea su idea de una broma,” Draco concibió, su mueca profundizándose. “Pero tú dijiste que el elfo actuaba como si estuviera desobedeciendo instrucciones, ¿no es así?”

“Pues, sí,” Harry asintió. “Pero al parecer no pueden ir en contra de las instrucciones, así que…”

“Oh, sí pueden, si tienen una opinión fuerte con respecto a algo,” Draco lo corrigió. “Por ejemplo, nuestros elfos son mucho más leales a mi madre que a mi padre, y van en contra de sus órdenes directas si es sobre ella o a veces hasta sobre mí.”

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando se cruzaron con los gemelos y su amigo Gryffindor en la sección de fuegos artificiales de la tienda, y Draco se distrajo como para continuar hablando.

Luego, mientras se encaminaban hacia Flourish y Blotts, el lugar se encontraba a estallar por la cantidad de gente. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba ahí para firmar su nuevo libro, y Draco gruñó en voz alta al mismo momento que Hermione chilló: “¡Podemos conocerlo de verdad! O sea, ¡ha escrito casi todo el listado de libros!”

“Oh, ríndete, Hermione,” Draco rodó los ojos. “Es un farsante intento-de-celebridad.”

“¿A qué te refieres con ‘intento’?” Hermione contestó fríamente. “Es bastante famoso, ¿no? ¡Sus libros son éxitos de venta!”

“Sólo porque todas las brujas piensan que es lindo,” Draco se mofó, y recibió un resoplo burlón de parte Weasley. “Es un cabeza hueca, Hermione, ¡te lo digo yo!”

“No lo digas tan alto,” Weasley advirtió mientras entraban en la tienda. “A mamá le gusta.”

Draco alzó las cejas en su dirección, y pareció ser de esos raros momentos en donde ambos pensaban igual pues Weasley rodó los ojos, estando de acuerdo con él.

Se unieron a los Weasley y los Granger en la muchedumbre, ambas Hermione y la señora Weasley estirándose emocionadamente para darle un vistazo a Lockhart.

La imagen que Draco tenía del autor de éxitos de venta era, si acaso, cementada en piedra por los eventos de la siguiente media hora. No solo era tan egocéntrico y ruidoso como Draco siempre había asumido, sino que también había sido capaz de ubicar a Harry entre la multitud y abusar de la fama de su amigo para publicitarse. Draco sabía que estaba burlándose tanto de la sesión de fotos improvisada a la cual Harry había sido sometido que, de estar ahí, su madre lo hubiese reprendido para así demandar su compostura, pero no podía evitarlo. El tipo era insoportable y mucho peor, pues antes de soltar a Harry había anunciado pomposamente que sería el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Malditamente brillante.

Aun así, lo que pasó después fue lo que se ganó el pastel. Harry había estado metiendo los libros que Lockhart le había obsequiado en el caldero de la hermanita de Weasley cuando una voz férrea los hizo voltearse sorprendidos – y temor, del lado de Draco.

“Harry Potter. Qué placer conocerte finalmente, después de todo lo que he escuchado sobre ti.”

Ahí, alzándose sobre ellos con una educada elegancia que sólo él podía lograr, se encontraba el padre de Draco. Draco tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de correr y esconderse en la multitud de Weasleys pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para eso. Lo habían atrapado. En su lugar, se irguió un poco, intentando desafiarlo torpemente. Podía sentir los ojos de los demás mientras los miraban intermitentemente a él y a su padre, pero no giró hacia ellos, en su lugar enfocándose en su padre.

“Y mira a quién tenemos aquí,” su padre añadió, su voz baja y peligrosa. “Qué gusto encontrarte de esta manera, Draco.”

Draco no contestó, apretando los labios. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el señor Weasley apareciese tras ellos, habiendo batallado para poder acercarse llevando a los gemelos a rastras.

“¿Qué están haciendo aquí?” Les preguntó de manera suave, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la presencia del padre de Draco. “Esto es una locura, vayamos afuera.”

“Vaya, vaya – Arthur Weasley,” su padre se burló, una pausada sonrisa esparciéndose por su rostro – de la clase que no era cálida, sino envenenada con pura malicia.

Fue entonces cuando el señor Weasley lo miró, y su postura entera cambió – hubo una tensión súbita en la manera en que se paraba, y su expresión se tornó casi tan fría como la del padre de Draco.

“Lucius,” dijo, asintiendo en manera de saludo.

“Época ocupada en el ministerio, he escuchado,” su padre comentó lentamente, sus ojos estrechándose en lo que Draco sabía que significaba un insulto en camino. “Todos esos allanamientos… Espero que te estén pagando horas extra.” Estiró su brazo para alcanzar uno de los libros del caldero de la niña Weasley – no uno de los nuevos que Harry había colocado ahí, sino uno viejo y maltratado que era claramente de segunda mano – sus cejas alzándose mientras lo miraba con desagrado. “Obviamente no,” respondió su propia pregunta. “Madre mía, ¿de qué sirve ser una desgracia para los magos si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?”

“Padre,” Draco siseó, enojo y humillación corriendo a través de él ante aquellas palabras. “¡Detente!”

“No te atrevas a utilizar ese tono conmigo, Draco,” enloqueció su padre, enviándole una mirada ladina de furia. “Estás en suficientes líos ya de por sí, no empeores tu situación al responderme.”

“¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme aún más?” Draco rodó los ojos, su enojo volviéndolo más valiente de lo usual. “¿Tirarme a las mazmorras?”

“Cuidaría mis palabras si fuera tú, hijo,” su padre estableció. “Tengo conexiones cercanas al director de Durmstrang, sabes. No es muy tarde para sacarte de Hogwarts.”

Draco palideció ante aquello, sus dedos apretándose en un puño. “Madre no te dejaría,” dijo con simpleza.

“Tú madre es muy suave contigo,” respondió con frialdad, sus ojos viajando de Draco a Weasley, finalmente descansando en Hermione, su nariz arrugándose en obvio disgusto. “Claramente,” espetó.

Con un gesto dramático, dejó caer el libro que seguía sosteniendo devuelta en el caldero y giró hacia su hijo nuevamente.

“Nos vamos a casa,” ordenó.

“Estoy aquí con mi madre,” Draco protestó. “No puedo desaparecer así como así. Ella-“

“La encontraremos e iremos a casa juntos,” fue interrumpido con una finalidad contra la que Draco sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar. “Y tendremos una larga y buena conversación sobre la compañía que mantienes.”

Draco respiró profundamente, mirándole con todo el desprecio que sentía en ese momento, antes de girarse a sus amigos. Hermione lucía ligeramente temblorosa, pero intentaba sonreírle a Draco cuando cruzaron miradas. Weasley lucía furioso, su rostro tan rojo como el de su padre mientras ambos observaban a Lucius Malfoy con rabia apenas suprimida. Harry lucía como si estuviese a punto de agarrarle el brazo a Draco, negándose a dejarlo ir.

“Los veo en el tren,” Draco murmuró, y siguió a su padre fuera de la tienda en contra de su voluntad.

Draco no pensaba haber visto a su padre tan furioso antes. Su pelea a gritos había durado al menos una hora, solo interrumpida ocasionalmente por los comentarios abrasadores de su madre hacia su esposo. Draco estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que su madre no iba a permitir que lo mandaran a estudiar a media Europa, aunque había estado cerca.

Decir que el resto de las vacaciones de verano de Draco habían sido aún más infernales que antes, era ponerlo de manera suave. Mientras que su padre lo había estado ignorando mayormente después de su viaje al Callejón Diagón, ahora lo buscaba intencionalmente. Castigaba a Draco dándole trabajo. Lo hacía leer libros y ensayos sobre la pureza de sangre, y resumirlos frente a él luego. No era necesario decir que estas conversaciones garantizaban nuevas discusiones cada vez – su padre podía tener la autoridad para castigarlo, pero Draco estaba harto de dejarse instruir sobre qué creer, o impedirse vociferar su disgusto hacia las ideas prejuiciosas de su padre. Cada vez que su padre había tenido suficiente de lo que él llamaba el “descaro” de Draco, lo mandaba a la labor física, supervisado por Dobby, el elfo doméstico que utilizaba como su sirviente personal. Draco había lustrado más reliquias familiares y desempolvado más retratos familiares de sus horribles ancestros de los que podía contar. Una vez, cuando estuvo especialmente exhausto, le había pedido a Dobby que terminara el trabajo por él y que no le dijera nada a su padre al respecto. Dobby lo había hecho, pero se había auto-reprimido tan fuerte que Draco se sintió demasiado culpable como para intentarlo de nuevo.

Su padre también estaba empeñado en mejorar su posición respectando a sus compañeros de casa sangre pura. Una tarde fue llamado escaleras abajo para encontrarse con Marcus Flint, un Slytherin de sexto año y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, sentado en la sala con una taza de té en sus manos y una expresión de auto-satisfacción en su feo rostro.

“Tuve una pequeña charla con el señor Flint,” anunció su padre apenas Draco entró a la habitación. “Va a ser el buscador de tu casa este año.”

Draco se giró a su padre, boquiabierto mientras la incredulidad se apoderaba de él. Por supuesto, había querido la posición en el equipo – su padre lo sabía – pero nada de lo que Lucius Malfoy pudo haber hecho para que la recibiera iba a ser de su agrado.

“¿Sin prueba?” Draco preguntó secamente.

“Una prueba sería mera formalidad teniendo al hijo del patrocinador del grupo entre los candidatos,” se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su propio té, una sonrisilla de satisfacción en su rostro.

“¿Patrocinador?” Draco repitió, sus ojos achicándose. “¡¿Compraste mi puesto en el equipo?!”

“Tan solo le ofrecí al señor Flint las escobas apropiadas para asegurarme de que la casa de mi hijo tuviese una oportunidad de ganar la copa este año,” dijo casualmente. “No puedes echarle la culpa a un padre por preocuparse, ¿puedes, Draco?”

Draco estaba furioso. Había querido ponerse aprueba por la posición, pero quería ganársela. Era bueno volando, y estaba seguro de que, si le diesen la oportunidad, hubiese logrado entrar al equipo. Pero ahora no lo sabría nunca, y siempre sería el chico Malfoy cuyo padre rico le había comprado un puesto en el equipo.

Estaba contando los días para el comienzo de las clases, y su único avistamiento de luz eran las cartas que ahora recibía regularmente de ambos Harry y Hermione. Draco sospechaba que solo le escribían tan frecuentemente para asegurarse de que su padre aún no lo había asesinado, pero de igual manera lo apreciaba. Se rehusaba a decirle a Harry sobre su posición en el equipo de Quidditch, demasiado avergonzado sobre cómo la había conseguido como para revelarlo antes de que irremediablemente tuviese que decirlo.

Cuando septiembre finalmente llegó, Draco sintió que había finalizado su sentencia en prisión, y el ánimo de su padre se encontraba muchísimo peor de lo usual.

“Si recibo una palabra más sobre tus aventuras con tu sequito de amantes-de-muggles-busca-pleitos me aseguraré de sacarte de la escuela,” amenazó al despedirse. “No me importa lo que diga tu madre, ¡no voy a soportar más de este comportamiento!”

“Lástima que no me importe lo que digas,” Draco disparó de vuelta, tajante, y empujó para pasar de él antes de que su padre pudiese siquiera responder.

Su madre lo llevó a King Cross, afortunadamente rechazando la compañía de su esposo. Hasta había hecho un esfuerzo por conversar con los padres de Hermione cuando se cruzaron con ellos, pese a las furiosas miradas que recibió de los Notts, Crabbes y Goyles, y Draco se sintió intensamente orgulloso de ella.

“¿Dónde están los Weasley?” Draco le preguntó a Hermione, mirando a su alrededor ansiosamente mientras se acercaban las once en punto. “¿No están aquí aún, o sí?”

“No lo creo,” Hermione musitó, frunciendo el ceño. “Son un poco difíciles de perder. Espero que no lleguen tarde…”

Aunque, cuando fue tiempo de abordar el tren, no vieron ni a Harry ni a ninguno de los chicos Weasley. Decidieron registrar el tren y, finalmente, mientras buscaban en el último vagón, se encontraron a los gemelos sentados con uno de sus amigos y su hermana pequeña. Aun así, no había rastro de Harry ni del mismo Weasley.

“¿Han visto a Ron y Harry?” Hermione preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza en el compartimiento.

“No desde que llegamos a la estación, no,” frunció el ceño uno de los dos – Draco nunca podía identificarlos el uno del otro, así que ni lo intentaba. “Se nos estaba haciendo tarde y los perdimos de vista.”

“Hemos buscado por todos lados,” Draco notó.

“Tal vez se pasaron entre ustedes,” el otro se encogió de hombros.

“Debe ser,” Hermione asintió, pero la mirada que intercambió con Draco fue una de pura confusión.

Se abrieron paso hasta el otro lado del tren una vez más, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que aún no los encontraban, se giraron nuevamente para continuar con su búsqueda. Cuando pasaron por el compartimiento en el cual Longbottom se encontraba sentado solo por tercera vez, decidieron rendirse finalmente y sentarse con él.

“Tal vez si nos quedamos en un solo sitio, Ron y Harry nos encontrarán,” Hermione razonó, aunque Draco pudo darse cuenta de que no creía en sus propias palabras. Vio su propia preocupación reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

“Te lo estoy diciendo, no están aquí,” Draco suspiró.

“Tienen que estar en algún sitio,” insistió.

“Tal vez perdieron el tren,” Draco apuntó. “Los gemelos dijeron que iban tarde, ¿no?”

“Sí,” Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, mordiéndose el labio. “¿Qué pasa si pierdes el tren?”

“No lo sé,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “¿Creo que tendrán que contactar a Dumbledore y pedir permiso para llegar por Flú?”

“Mi abuelita dijo, cuando intentó apurarme hace rato, que me tendría que quedar en casa por todo el año si pierdo el tren,” Longbottom inyectó, sus ojos agrandándose. “Pero tal vez sólo lo dijo para asustarme.”

“Seguro lo dijo por eso,” Draco respondió, escéptico. “No puedo imaginarme a Dumbledore prohibiéndole la entrada a alguien solo porque perdieron el tren.”

Harry y Ron no se aparecieron durante el resto del viaje, o en el camino de la estación a la escuela. Tampoco estuvieron en el gran salón para el festín y, para cuando la comida apareció en sus platos, Draco se sintió tan enfermo que no pudo comer nada.

¿Dónde estaban esos dos? Seguramente, si tan solo habían perdido el tren, hubiesen estado esperándolos en la escuela, ¿no? Viajar con polvo Flú era muchísimo más rápido que ir en tren a través de todo el país, después de todo. Habían tenido suficiente tiempo para aparecerse mientras el resto de los estudiantes estaban en camino. Así que, ¿dónde estaban?

Draco se dio cuenta de que, en algún punto, Snape llamó a McGonagall y a Dumbledore, llevándolos fuera del comedor – algo que se le hizo bastante raro a Draco. ¿El director marchándose durante el festín de bienvenida? No era algo que pasara usualmente, estaba seguro. Miró en dirección a donde se sentó Hermione con Longbottom, y parecía que ella también se había dado cuenta y estaba igualmente intrigada.

Fue entonces cuando murmullos comenzaron a alcanzar sus oídos.

“Aparentemente, el carro fue encantado para volar-“

“-chocaron justo contra un árbol con el-“

“¡Espero que los expulsen!”

“¡Potter lo tendría bien merecido!”

“¿Qué fue eso?” Draco preguntó al grupo de chicos de cuarto año sentados no muy lejos de él, bruscamente. Los jóvenes miraron a Draco como si fuese algo particularmente asqueroso que se hubiese pegado a las suelas de sus botas, y procedieron a ignorarlo, actuando como si ni siquiera hubiese hablado.

Las entrañas de Draco parecían haberse anudado en un firme manojo. Aunque, cuando Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape regresaron sin dar explicaciones, el último par lucía extremadamente amargado.

Dumbledore seguía luciendo tan animado como siempre, y dio su discurso usual sin una seña de alteración. Luego procedió a enviarlos a sus respectivos dormitorios, y Draco, tan confundido como siempre, no tuvo más elección que seguir a sus compañeros de casa hacia las mazmorras.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que finalmente se vio cara a cara con Harry.

“Déjenme ver si entiendo,” Draco alzó una mano y masajeó su sien con la otra, más por el efecto que para espantar un dolor de cabeza real. “De verdad volaron ese auto volador – que el señor Weasley encantó

ilegalmente, por cierto – todo el camino desde Londres a Hogwarts, y lo chocaron contra el Sauce Boxeador, que casi los golpea hasta la muerte, ¿no?”

“Sí,” Harry suspiró, hacienda una mueca. “No fue una de nuestras mejores ideas.”

“Yo diría,” Draco agitó la cabeza, pero fruncía el ceño, la curiosidad ganándole a la exasperación. “Pero, ¿por qué no pudieron atravesar la plataforma?”

“Ni idea,” Harry se encogió de hombros, mordiendo el sandwich que había tomado antes de que él y Draco se abriesen camino en dirección a los jardines, buscando la soledad de una caminata para su primera conversación real desde el curso pasado. “Pero es raro, ¿no? Primero el elfo, luego esto…”

“Más que raro,” Draco frunció el ceño. “Y después de un año que pasé contigo, mi tolerancia ante la rareza ha aumentado, entérate.”

Harry rió, y un silencio cómodo cayó entre ellos mientras caminaban cerca del lago, el cual brillaba bajo la luminosidad del sol mañanero.

“Así que, ¿qué hay de ti?” Harry preguntó, atrapando la mirada de Draco. “Veo que tu padre te ha dejado volver después de todo. Tenía un poquito de miedo de que no fuera así.”

“Mientras mi madre tenga poder de decisión, no puede hacer ningún daño,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “No lo pondría más allá de ella empacando y yéndose. El divorcio no es muy bien visto entre los sangre pura, pero, cuando se trata de mi felicidad, ella no parece darle mucha importancia a eso.”

“Es tu madre,” dijo Harry, silenciosamente. “Quiere lo mejor para ti.” Hubo un corto momento de silencio, en el cual Draco se preguntó si debía cambiar de tema – Madres y su amor por sus hijos era un tema delicado para Harry, después de todo – pero Harry continuó un momento después, una sonrisa regresando a su rostro. “La señora Weasley, por lo menos, estaba indignada por el comportamiento de tu padre. Parece que la familia de Ron te agarró cariño solo por enfrentarte a él.”

“Eso es… Agradable,” Draco pestañeó, sorprendido. Había comenzado a repasar exhaustivamente su imagen de los Weasley – el mismísimo Weasley excluido, por supuesto. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo iba a restarle molestia a Weasley.

El primer día de Draco pasó con calma y, entre las clases, tareas y algunas de las usuales burlas de parte de sus compañeros de casa, pudo sentir el comienzo de una rutina establecerse de donde había estado en letargo desde junio. Harry había parecido tener una experiencia de regreso a clases completamente distinto. Cuando se vieron en la biblioteca después de cenar, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo enfurecido, hablando en susurros sobre Lockhart, con Hermione luciendo discretamente afrontada y Weasley observando su varita rota con un aire de depresión.

“Te dije que es un cabeza hueca en busca de atención,” Draco murmuró, anotando ausentemente algunos datos para utilizar en su ensayo de transfiguración. “Probablemente se siente amenazado por tener otra celebridad tan cerca.”

“¡Es un maldito peligro!” Harry siseó. “¡Está tratando hacerme ver a mi como el cabeza hueca en busca de atención! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me deje malditamente solo!”

“Sé que es así,” Draco le aseguró. “Y, honestamente, todos los que no lo quieren en esta escuela pronto sabrán que es mejor no escuchar nada de lo que dice, yo no me preocuparía mucho.”

“Es un maestro, ¿saben?,” Hermione musitó, un leve tono en su voz. “¡Van a necesitar escucharlo si quieren pasar sus exámenes!”

“Si son como el cuestionario que nos dejó hoy, de todas formas podemos tener las respuestas si leemos Bruja Semanal.” Ron murmuró miserablemente, apretando la cinta-spello alrededor de la grieta en su varita, estremeciéndose cuando chispas rojas salieron de la punta.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y fijó su rostro en el libro de herbología, manteniéndose sin hablar por el resto de la noche. Aun así, a pesar de los molestos maestros y malhumorados Gryffindors, Draco se maravilló ante la normalidad de todo aquello.

Era bueno estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, decidió.


	2. Tenebrosos Relatos Slytherin Que No Son Tan Ficticios Como Se Asume

La primera semana de clases habría transcurrido felizmente tranquila de no ser por tres principales fuentes de molestia: La primera, poco sorpresivamente, Gilderoy Lockhart, quien, además de dar las más deplorables lecciones ante las cuales Draco se había sentado (y eso que tenía Historia de la Magia dos veces a la semana), parecía haber convertido el enfurecer a Harry en su nuevo proyecto y, por consiguiente, enfurecer a Draco, quien tenía que lidiar con un perpetuamente frustrado amigo.

La segunda fuente era un chico Gryffindor de primer año llamado Colin Creevey. Un nacido-muggle que idolatraba a Harry como si éste fuese el mismísimo Merlín y se había tomado la tarea de seguirlo a todos lados como un cachorrito enfermo de amor, lo cual podría haber entretenido a Draco, inclusive, si las tendencias acosadoras del enano no cortaran el ya preciado y poco tiempo que tenía para estar junto a su amigo entre clases, tareas y cuarteles de vivienda separados. Sentía que se había vuelto algo bueno en el arte de no lloriquear sobre ser el único Slytherin descarriado en un grupo de Gryffindors y encontrarse, por lo tanto, un poco ajeno a todo siempre, pero no iba a darle su cuota de atención a un irritante niño con una cámara quién estaría mejor capacitado para ser internista en Bruja Semanal que estudiante en una escuela de (en su mayoría) gente sana.

La tercera fuente de molestia – o tal vez ‘estrés’ era el término más apropiado en este caso – era el debut inminente de Draco como miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Para la noche del viernes, cuando Flint le informó que lo esperaban para su primera sesión de entrenamiento la siguiente mañana, aún no les había dado la noticia a sus amigos. Sabía, racionalmente, que no podía ocultárselos por siempre, pero era incapaz de sentir que aceptar la posición era algo vergonzoso que lo ponía al mismo nivel que su padre.

“No te voy a obligar a cumplir el trato que hiciste con mi padre, sabes,” Draco comentó en un desesperado intento por calmar su propia culpa. “Si quieres que vaya a las pruebas, seré feliz de participar.”

“¿Cuál sería el punto?” Flint demandó, mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco. “Si no te doy la posición, voy a tener que devolver las escobas, y no hay manera de que eso pase. ¡Así que más te vale no echarte para atrás, Malfoy!” Añadió, sus ojos estrechándose hacia Draco. “¡Te ahogaré en el lago personalmente si lo haces!”

Así que Draco cesó sus débiles protestas y se resignó a la situación inusual en la que se encontraba – aquella en la que su ambición Slytherin le gritaba que dejara de quejarse y tomara la oportunidad de algo que había querido hasta antes de siquiera empezar la escuela, mientras que la parte de él que había estado sumergida en su amistad con alguien tan justiciero como Harry simultáneamente lo hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo e inmoral. Siempre podía dar lo mejor de sí para probarle al mundo que se merecía la posición, intentó consolarse. Era hasta brillante, podía aclamar orgullosamente. Nadie sería capaz de refutar la decisión de Flint de hacerlo buscador una vez que lo viesen en el campo, ¿cierto?

Aun así, temió las miradas que sabía le darían sus amigos Gryffindor al participar en semejante juego de poder. El pensamiento de decepcionar a Harry lo asustaba como ninguna otra cosa.

Durmió muy poco la próxima noche, y, cuando bajó al campo con sus compañeros de equipo la mañana siguiente luego del desayuno, se sintió enfermo. Su estómago dio una sacudida apenas visualizó personas en el aire, aun así, intentando no sonar tan esperanzado, apuntó: “¡El campo está bloqueado! Tal vez debamos-“

“Oh, no,” Flint interrumpió, sonriendo de una manera que a Draco no le gustaba para nada. “Tengo permiso especial de Snape, porque necesito entrenarte. Wood solo va a tener que compartir.”

“¿Wood?” Draco repitió, horrorizado. “¿Esos son Gryffindors allá arriba?”

“Síp,” Flint asintió sin un poco de alegría, completamente contradiciendo la manera en que Draco se sentía ante la idea de entrenar junto al equipo Gryffindor.

Harry iba a verlo, vería las escobas también. Y no había nada que Draco pudiese hacer para detener el desastre que se aproximaba. Draco había pasado tanto tiempo imaginándose cómo serían aceptadas las noticias sobre el esquema de su padre por los Gryffindors, pero ésta era definitivamente el peor escenario existente.

Wood comenzó a gritarle a Flint tan pronto como lo vio, todo su equipo siguiéndolo a tierra para investigar sobre la razón de la interrupción. No eran los únicos, Draco notó con angustia creciente mientras se les unían a la distancia Hermione, Weasley y Creevey, su infame cámara haciendo ‘clic’ como si Draco necesitara una foto para conmemorar aquel momento.

“¡Yo reservé el campo!” Wood le gritó a Flint, ultrajado. “¡Lo reservé!”

“Ah,” dijo Flint, una asquerosa sonrisilla en sus labios. “Pero si yo tengo por aquí una nota firmada especialmente por el profesor Snape.” Carraspeó, sosteniendo la nota de frente a su rostro dramáticamente antes de leerla en voz alta. “Yo, el profesor S. Snape, le otorgo al equipo de Slytherin el permiso de practicar el día de hoy en el campo de Quidditch, debido a la necesidad de entrenar a su nuevo buscador.”

“¿Tienes nuevo buscador?” Wood preguntó, aparentemente tomado por sorpresa. “¿Dónde?”

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose paralizado. Hubo un atónito silencio, y Harry fue quien lo rompió.

“¿Draco?” preguntó, sonando aterrado.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, alzando su mirada para así entrelazarla con la de Harry. En lugar de verse enojado, lucía inexpresivo, como si no fuese capaz de hacer la conexión entre el anuncio de Flint y la presencia de Draco entre los jugadores de Slytherin.

“El padre de Draco accedió amablemente a ser nuestro patrocinador,” Flint continuó con regocijo, sosteniendo su escoba de manera en que los Gryffindor pudiesen ver la marca grabada en el mango con mayor facilidad. “Miren el generoso regalo que nos ha dado.”

Los otros siguieron su ejemplo y mostraron sus nuevas Nimbus 2001 – claro, todos menos Draco, quien se sentía peor a cada minuto. Flint seguía hablando, presumiendo sobre su nueva escoba mientras Hermione, Weasley y Creevey finalmente los alcanzaban, exigiendo saber qué estaba pasando. Pero Draco no podía apartar los ojos de Harry. Sus miradas aún se encontraban entrelazadas, y Draco le suplicaba en silencio que entendiera.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Preguntó Weasley. “¿Por qué no están jugando?”

“¿Draco?” Hermione dijo, boquiabierta. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

Antes de que ninguna pregunta pudiese ser respondida, Harry se aproximó a él, apartando a los jugadores de Slytherin sin temor alguno - teniendo en cuenta que eran todos considerablemente más altos y fornidos que él - para poder agarrar a Draco de la muñeca, llevándolo lejos de la multitud. Draco sólo lo siguió, enmudecido, sabiendo que Hermione y Weasley les pisaban talones. Harry tan solo se detuvo cuando se encontraban a una distancia prudente de los demás, girándose a Draco y alzando las cejas.

“Explícame,” fue todo lo que dijo.

“Mi padre acordó patrocinar al equipo con la única condición de que yo fuese buscador,” Draco respondió, su voz sonando ajena a sus propios oídos.

“¡¿Y tú aceptaste?!” Demandó Weasley, atacándolo furiosamente.

“¡Traté zafarme!” Draco apuntó con incomodidad. “Pero Flint no cedió. Si yo echaba para atrás iban a tener que devolver las escobas, y él nunca me dejaría olvidarlo, ¡ustedes lo saben!”

“¡¿A quién le importa?!” Weasley enloqueció. “¡¿Desde cuándo te importa si los Slytherins te odian o no?!”

“¡Esto es diferente!” Draco protestó, mirando a Harry inquisitivamente, rezando para que él entendiese.

“¡Lo es, maldita sea!” Weasley se mofó. “¡Sólo que es poco conveniente para ti porque necesitarías renunciar a tu puesto en el equipo! ¡Todos sabemos que siempre has querido jugar!”

“Ron,” Hermione advirtió.

“¡Pero es cierto!” Weasley llamó. “¡No le importa si el cretino de su padre le compra un puesto en el equipo, siempre y cuando él se esté beneficiando!”

“¡Ron!” Hermione chilló con mayor urgencia.

“¡¿Qué?!” Weasley demandó, girándose para encararla, sus orejas rojas. “Siempre te lo he dicho, ¡es igual que su padre!”

“¡No lo soy!” dijo Draco en su propia defensa, al mismo tiempo en que Harry espetó en voz alta: “¡Cállate, Ron!”

Todos miraron a Harry, pero el último chico se encontraba mirando Draco, una ligera mueca en su rostro.

“Draco nunca pidió esto,” Harry murmuró, y con una mirada de reojo en dirección a dónde Wood se encontraba aun discutiendo con Flint, añadió: “Y es cierto que los Slytherins harían de su vida un infierno si se echaba para atrás. El año pasado vi de lo que son capaces y, personalmente, preferiría que Draco no tuviera que pasar por eso otra vez.”

Draco soltó un respiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

“¿Entonces no me odias?” preguntó, algo estúpidamente, pensó.

“Como si pudiera odiarte, después de todo por lo que pasamos juntos,” Harry rodó sus ojos hacia él. “Para lo mucho que reprendes mi inteligencia, haces preguntas bastante tontas, sabes.”

“¿’Reprendes’?” Draco repitió con una sonrisa. “Te lo estoy pegando.”

Harry le dio una mirada de exasperación libre de malicia.

“¡¿Soy al único al que le importa que esto sea tan injusto?!” Weasley demandó, furioso.

“Nadie está poniendo en duda el injusto comportamiento del señor Malfoy, Ron,” Hermione codeó al pelirrojo con un poco de brusquedad. “Pero creo que podemos concordar en que estaríamos cayendo en su juego si le damos la espalda a Draco por su culpa. Él quiere que dejemos de ser amigos, ¿recuerdas?”

Weasley refunfuñó algo en voz baja mientras sobaba sus costillas en la zona dónde el codo de Hermione lo había golpeado, pero además de eso se mantuvo silencioso.

“Exactamente,” Harry asintió con determinación. “Ahora, volvamos para poder entrenar antes de que mi capitán mate al tuyo. Me gustaría poder comer en algún punto del día, preferiblemente antes de la condenada detención con Lockhart.”

Draco sonrió, agradeciéndole silenciosamente a Harry simplemente por ser él mismo (contrario a Weasley), y siguiéndolo hasta dónde sus compañeros de equipo continuaban discutiendo.

Las cosas deberían de haberse mantenido tranquilas y hasta divertidas luego de que aquella particular preocupación hubiese sido tirada de los hombros de Draco – después de todo, estaba finalmente de vuelta a la escuela con sus amigos y podía jugar Quidditch (tal vez no con los amigos que quisiera, pero los mendigos no podían escoger), y pasaba muchísimo tiempo estudiando como el sabelotodo que era secretamente. Pero, luego del año pasado, Draco debió haber aprendido que nunca nada era así de fácil en Hogwarts, especialmente si eras amigo de Gryffindors, de Harry Potter en particular.

Estaba lo de Harry escuchando una sospechosa voz, que nadie más que él podía oír, murmurando cosas sobre asesinato durante la detención con Lockhart, aquella a la que había tenido que ir debido a su imprudente viaje a Hogwarts. Vale, había sido escalofriante, pero Draco podía, con un poco de esfuerzo, ignorar el problema que eso anunciaba. Harry había pasado horas encerrado con Lockhart esa noche, después de todo. Draco ciertamente se hubiese vuelto temporalmente loco en su lugar. Todo estaba bien.

Hogwarts, al final, hizo lo posible para recordarle que no todo estaba bien en la noche de Halloween. Ya de por sí había sido una rara y desagradable velada – Harry fue persuadido para asistir la miserable Fiesta del Día de la Muerte del fantasma de Gryffindor, la cual había estado miserable por muchas más razones que solo el hecho de estar celebrando la muerte de una persona, pero luego, cuando se las arreglaron para volver al gran salón y ver si quedaba algo de comida comestible, Harry había escuchado la voz otra vez. Después, se tropezaron con la señora Norris – lo cual hubiese sido mucho peor que la fiesta en circunstancias normales, pero el hecho de que la gata estaba petrificada, sorpresivamente, lo hizo aun peor. Porque estaba literalmente petrificada, no solo aturdida por el insoportable hecho de que su dueño era un sucio idiota. No, de verdad estaba vuelta piedra, la escena completada por un mensaje aterrador escrito en la pared, con sangre y todo. De lo que están hechas las pesadillas, básicamente. Y en ese momento Draco supo que su tranquilo y divertido año se había ido por el desagüe del baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Y claro, porque las cosas siempre podían empeorar, así fue cómo los encontraron. Solos, en la escena del crimen, con las palabras ‘LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.’ asomándose incriminatoriamente sobre sus cabezas.

“¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata!” Filch chilló en desesperación, cayendo de rodillas. “¡¿Qué le ha pasado a la señora Norris?!” Tan solo hubo un mísero segundo de silencio antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en los cuatro chicos.

“¡No!” Draco dijo inmediatamente, alzando ambas manos. “¡Sé lo que vas a decir, pero no fuimos nosotros!”

“¡La mataron!” Filch gruñó, ignorando completamente las palabras de Draco. “Yo-”

“¡Argus!” El tono de advertencia de Dumbledore interrumpió al conserje mientras se acercaba al lugar.

Sólo se tomó un instante para observar, y luego, todos fueron dirigidos a la oficina de Lockhart junto a él, la estatua gatuna incluida. Hubo mucha discusión acerca de lo que realmente pudo haber ocurrido (mayormente un monologo de Lockhart mientras Dumbledore miraba a la gata intentando leerla cual libro, Snape y McGonagall observando a Dumbledore de la misma manera), y muchos lamentos de parte de Filch. Draco estaría fastidiado de no ser por lo asustado que se encontraba con respecto a la situación general en la que se habían metido.

Por último, Dumbledore habló, anunciando que la señora Norris no estaba muerta, pero que no tenía idea de cómo había sido petrificada. La única cosa de la que estaba seguro, al parecer, era que los cuatro chicos no lo habían hecho. Draco podría haberlo abrazado.

“¡Él fue! ¡Él fue!” Dijo Filch, sin ánimo de aceptar sus palabras y apuntando a Harry. “¡Ustedes vieron lo que escribió en la pared! Él encontró- en mi oficina - sabe que soy un – un -” Parecía estar teniendo problemas para sacar las palabras de su boca pero, finalmente, explotó: “¡Que soy un Squib!”

Draco alzó las cejas ante la nueva información, pero Harry ya estaba respondiendo: “¡No le hice nada a la señora Norris!” dijo, enojado. “¡Y ni siquiera sé qué es un Squib!” 

“¡Mentiras!” exclamó Filch. “¡Vio mi carta de Embrujorrápid!”

“Si me permite hablar, director,” acotó Snape, y la mirada de Draco se enfocó en él, achicándose. Lo que sea que su jefe de casa tuviese que añadir al asunto, no podría ser bueno. Y estaba en lo correcto. Snape procedió a cuestionar sus andanzas durante el festín, y sus intenciones de no unirse después de la fiesta, en su lugar encaminándose al corredor del primer piso, en dirección a la escena del crimen. Mientras intentaban justificarse y simultáneamente ocultar la existencia de la voz en la cabeza de Harry, McGonagall salió en su defensa, discutiendo con su colega hasta que el director intervino.

“Inocentes hasta probar lo contrario, Severus,” Dumbledore declaró. Y, bajo la inmensa protesta de Filch y la promesa de revivir a la señora Norris con una pócima hecha con las mandrágoras de la profesora Sprout, fueron liberados.

“¿Creen que les debí haber contado sobre la voz?” Harry preguntó, apenas estuvieron fuera de vista.

Weasley protestó inmediatamente y, por una vez, Draco estuvo de acuerdo con él.

“Snape hubiese estado demasiado feliz de tacharte como un lunático peligroso para poder enviarte a San Mungo,” Draco musitó. “Es mejor no darle nada que alimente su malvada cabeza.”

“No me creen, ¿cierto?” Harry preguntó, mirándolos fijamente. Weasley y Hermione se apresuraron a asegurarle que en efecto sí, le creían, pero Draco se tomó un momento para considerarlo. No había estado seguro de si lo creía hasta aquella noche, porque el sonido de esa misteriosa voz guiando a Harry en dirección a un gato petrificado y un mensaje proclamando que la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta…

“Esto no fue una coincidencia,” Draco dijo en voz alta. “Lo que sea que sea esa voz, te llevó hacia todo este desastre por una razón.”

Harry lució aliviado ante la declaración de Draco.

“¿Pero qué hay con esa escritura en la pared?” preguntó. “‘La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta’… ¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?”

“¿Nunca han escuchado sobre la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos?” preguntó Draco, alzando la mirada con sorpresa. La expresión de Harry estaba vacía, pero Weasley se encontraba frunciendo el ceño al igual que Hermione.

“Me suena conocida,” Weasley murmuró. “Creo que una vez alguien me contó una historia sobre una cámara secreta en Hogwarts… Pudo haber sido Bill...”

“Tal vez leí algo sobre eso en ‘Hogwarts, Una Historia’,” Hermione añadió, mordiéndose el labio. “Pero no recuerdo.”

“Bueno, es una historia Slytherin,” Draco hizo una mueca. “Capaz sea menos popular entre ustedes.”

“¿Sobre qué trata?” Harry preguntó.

“Pues, en resumen, Salazar Slytherin era un malvado bastardo amargado,” Draco se encogió de hombros, su mueca profundizándose. “Quería a los nacidos muggle fuera de la escuela y, cuando los otros fundadores rechazaron esa petición, construyó esta cámara en dónde escondía un monstruo peligroso, luego se fue de la escuela sin decirle a nadie dónde estaba. Se supone que solo su ‘verdadera herencia’ será capaz de abrirla y usar al monstruo para librar al colegio de los nacidos muggle.”

“Ugh,” Weasley hizo una cara. “Un malvado bastardo sin dudas.”

“Es algo a lo que los elitistas sangre pura les gusta referirse, pero siempre pensé que era solo un cuento,” Draco apuntó.

“No piensan que es real, ¿verdad?” Weasley se extrañó. “Suena como una broma que alguien como Nott haría para asustar a los nacidos muggle.”

“Parece un poco descabellado que un monstruo gigante pueda haber sobrevivido dentro de la escuela durante miles de años tan solo para ser liberado ahora,” Hermione frunció el ceño. “Pero, nuevamente, algo debió haber atacado a la señora Norris.”

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre los chicos ante aquellas palabras, sólo para ser interrumpido por las campanas de un reloj.

“Medianoche,” Harry murmuró. “Más nos vale irnos a la cama antes de que Snape venga e intente incriminarnos por algo más.”

Acordaron separarse, Harry, Hermione y Weasley encaminándose en dirección a la torre Gryffindor y Draco escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras, con una sensación de pesar en el estómago.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba vivaz y llena de ruido a pesar de la hora, los ánimos de todos extrañamente altos gracias a los eventos ocurridos esa noche. Era obvio que la gran mayoría de su casa pensaba que todo era una fabulosa broma. Podía ver a Nott hablando animadamente en una esquina con Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode y Greengrass rodeándolo, riéndose de cualquier cosa que decía. Draco subió rápidamente a su dormitorio antes de que alguien se percatara de su presencia.

La única persona que se encontraba en cama era, poco sorprendentemente, Zabini. El chico siempre había sido callado y pensativo, y Draco podía entender la razón por la cual no disfrutaba el jaleo en la sala común. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la entrada de Draco, así que éste se cambió rápidamente, colocándose sus pijamas y corriendo las cortinas de tras él, aliviado de poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos de una buena vez.

Pensó en los eventos de la noche, y todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido en el último par de meses. El elfo doméstico apareciendo en casa de los parientes de Harry, pidiéndole que se alejara de la escuela. Harry y Weasley siendo incapaces de llegar a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. La voz que Harry había escuchado ya dos veces. Tenía que haber una conexión entre todo, ¿no? Algo que explicara porqué todo aquello estaba ocurriendo, y quién demonios estaba detrás de todo. Draco intentó descifrarlo, pero el cansancio del día pudo con él y pronto cayó dormido, ni un poco más cerca de la respuesta que antes.

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de especulaciones con respecto a la cámara de los secretos, no solo por gran parte de la escuela (¿y estaba alguien realmente sorprendido por eso?), sino también por sus entrometidos amigos Gryffindor. En el tiempo que pasaron alejados de Draco, ya se las habían arreglado para acosar al profesor Binns de manera que éste les recitase la leyenda exacta de la Cámara, registrar el baño de chicas adyacente a la escena del crimen y ser atrapados por el hermano mayor prefecto de Weasley, todo en un solo día.

“Estaba tan emocionado por un año sin puerta trampa o sustancia alquímica invaluable por la cual preocuparme,” Draco apuntó, melancólico. “Y ahora tenemos una Cámara legendaria.”

Los Gryffindor lo ignoraron, en su lugar continuando con su propia discusión sobre quién podría ser el heredero de Slytherin.

“¡Les estoy diciendo que es Nott!” Weasley insistió.

“No es Nott,” Draco rodó los ojos.

“¿Cómo sabes?” preguntó Weasley, rodeándolo y mirándolo fulminante. El chico había estado un poco más hostil desde todo el lío con las escobas, pero usualmente, Hermione le pisaba un pie cuando se tornaba odioso. Aunque, ese día, alzó una ceja y lo observó, expectante.

“Porque,” dijo Draco en tono tranquilizador. “la cosa con las familias sangre pura es que sus historias están bien documentadas. Y les puedo asegurar que si la familia de Nott tuviese una conexión directa con Salazar Slytherin, yo lo sabría, porque nos haría arrodillarnos y alabarlo.”

“¿No es eso lo que hace?” Harry preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

“Sería el doble de detestable,” Draco prometió. “Se los aseguro, no es él.”

“Pero deberías escuchar cómo habla sobre la Cámara,” Weasley escupió. “Especulando quién será el siguiente asesinado, amenazando a Hermione, …”

“En caso de que te hayas olvidado, comparto dormitorio con él,” Draco gruñó. “Sé cómo habla, siempre ha tenido una bocota. Pero eso nunca antes ha sido equivalente a ningún poder real.”

“Pero, ¿y qué si es él?” Harry frunció el ceño, y cuando Draco abrió la boca para contradecirlo, continuó: “No, en serio, Draco, piénsalo. ¿El elfo intentando alejarme de la escuela? ¿Ron y yo sin poder entrar a la plataforma? ¿Quién tendría un motivo para ir tan lejos por meternos en problemas?”

“¿Y por qué no me ha pasado nada a mí?” Draco contraatacó. “¡Nott me odia más a mí que a ti!”

“Tal vez no se atreva a hacer nada bajo las narices de tu padre,” Hermione sugirió. “Además, si quisiera aislarte, la mejor manera sería manteniendo lejos a Harry, ¿o no?”

Draco se quedó quieto, observándola con mala cara.

“Puede que tengas un punto,” admitió. “Pero aún-”

“Creo que vale la pena investigarlo,” Harry anunció.

“¿Y cómo se supone que investigaremos a Nott sin que se dé cuenta?” Draco demandó. “Es un Slytherin y, por más que odie admitirlo, no es estúpido, y ustedes tres son muchas cosas pero no discretos.”

“Puede que haya una forma,” Hermione musitó, sus cejas juntándose en concentración mientras se inclinaba más cerca de ellos, bajando la voz para así no poder ser escuchada por nadie más. “Claro, será difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Estaríamos rompiendo al menos cincuenta reglas de la escuela, creo.”

“Oh, eso suena prometedor,” dijo Draco, inexpresivo. Hermione lo ignoró.

“Lo que necesitamos hacer es cuestionar a Nott sin que él se dé cuenta de que somos nosotros.”

“Pero eso es imposible,” Harry apuntó.

“No, no lo es. Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de poción multijugos.”

Draco la observó con incredulidad, interrumpiendo a Draco y a Harry mientras estos le preguntaban a Hermione de qué estaba hablando, declarando: “¡Estás loca! ¡¿Dónde se supone que consigamos poción multijugos?!”

“Es una poción que te transforma en alguien más,” Hermione le explicó a Harry y a Weasley, antes de girarse hacia a Draco y decir: “Tendremos que prepararla, por su puesto.”

“¿Prepararla?” Draco repitió. “Hermione, esta poción está al nivel de los EXTASIS¹. No, mucho más que EXTASIS, esperaría. Y es jodidamente peligroso si la echamos a perder.”

“¿Intentas decir que no confías en mí?” Hermione preguntó, claramente dolida.

“¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo!” Draco gruñó. “¡Lo que digo es que tu idea es una locura!”

“Pero nosotros tres podríamos transformarnos en Slytherins, y tú nos podrías dar paso a tu sala común. ¡Sería demasiado fácil cuestionarlo!”

“Hermione,” Draco dijo, exasperado. “Aún si Nott es el heredero de Slytherin, ¿creen que sería tan idiota como para presumirlo en la sala común? ¡Esto es Slytherin, no Hufflepuff! ¡No puedes confiar en nadie!”

“Escucha, escucha,” refunfuñó Ron.

“¿Acaso tienes alguna mejor idea?” Hermione preguntó, malhumorada.

“Sí,” Draco contestó. “¡Tan solo déjenlo por una vez en sus vidas! ¡Los maestros se encargaran!”

“¿Cómo se encargaron de Quirrell el año pasado?” Harry señaló, claramente tan frustrado con él como Hermione.

“Podrías notar que, en primer lugar, Quirrell nunca se habría acercado a la piedra si tú no la hubieses tomado del espejo de Oesed con tus intenciones puras,” Draco dijo sombríamente. “¡Y no te estoy culpando!” añadió apenas Harry abrió su boca para contraatacar. “Fue una situación desastrosa e hicimos lo que pensamos era correcto. ¡Eso no significa que, ahora que somos un año mayores, no podemos aprender de eso y evitar actuar imprudentemente!” Los tres jóvenes lo observaron, poco impresionados. “Estoy peleando una batalla perdida, ¿cierto?” Draco suspiró, hablándose a sí mismo con angustia. “Lo van a hacer de todas maneras y yo tendré que ocuparme de limpiar el desastre que hagan para asegurarme de que no los atrapen.”

“¡Es mejor que quedarse sentado esperando a que sucedan otros ataques!” Hermione bufó.

“Estoy de acuerdo,” Harry asintió, con aire de finalidad. “Ahora, ¿cómo hacemos la poción?”

Draco gimoteó, enterrando el rostro en sus manos y maldiciendo su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ EXTASIS: Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, también conocidos como "NEWTS" en inglés (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests).


	3. Jodidos Elfos Domésticos y Padres Maníacos

Hermione obtuvo el libro instructivo de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca gracias a que Lockhart era un descerebrado, quien había creído aquella débil excusa sobre querer impartir una investigación para su libro. La poción, tal y como Draco había predicho, era extremadamente complicada de hacer e implicaba que robasen ingredientes del almacén personal de Snape, lo cual no hacía que Draco se interesase más en el plan. Lo único que podía esperar era que, en el mes que les iba a tomar prepararla, el verdadero heredero de Slytherin se diera a conocer y la interrogación a Nott ya no fuese necesaria.

Draco no estaba seguro de si se encontraba agradecido o no porque el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, se estaba acercando. Por un lado, le daba a Harry algo que hacer más allá de romper las reglas de la escuela y meterlos a todos en problemas, pero, por otro lado, Draco iba a tener que encarar a Harry en el campo, y francamente estaba un tanto asustado ante ese hecho.

Hubiese sido distinto si Draco jugase para Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. En ese caso, se pudiese haber lanzado tranquilamente a un partido de rivalidad amistosa, saliendo al final de brazos enlazados y riendo de ello. Pero, el formar parte del equipo de Slytherin significaba que era prácticamente un soldado en una guerra la cual no tenía intención de luchar. Ambos equipos se odiaban con una pasión que solo fue incrementada aún más gracias a la intervención de su padre, y Draco sabía que, sin importar el resultado del partido, éste no se reflejaría positivamente en él. Si ganaban, los Gryffindors aclamarían que había sido gracias a las escobas y los llamarían tramposos, y por más que Harry asegurara que no le echaba la culpa a Draco, él sabía que se amargaría luego de una derrota. Y, si ellos perdían, el equipo le echaría la culpa a las relaciones cercanas de Draco con Gryffindors, especialmente Harry. Sin importar qué viento soplara, Draco no iba a ganar, y estaba dolorosamente consiente de eso.

El domingo del partido estaba nublado, con pronóstico de lluvia. Harry le había sonreído desde el otro lado del comedor durante el desayuno pero no habían hablado, y se habían marchado al campo por caminos distintos, rodeados por sus respectivos equipos.

“Mira, Malfoy,” Flint se aproximó a Draco mientras se colocaban sus túnicas de Quidditch verde oscuro. “No me interesa si Potter es tu mejor amigo. ¡Si tienes que empujarlo de su escoba para ganar, lo harás!”

Draco abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró nuevamente, sabiendo que protestar no le traería nada bueno. Tan solo asintió, evitando mirar a Flint mientras lo hacía para que fuese más difícil detectar la mentira.

Mientras marchaban hacia el campo, recibieron en su mayoría “boos” de parte del público. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, como era habitual, se habían puesto del lado de Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin, y todos parecían furiosos debido a la injusta ventaja que el padre de Draco le había dado al equipo. Draco pudo ver a algunas personas en el público enviándole gestos groseros, por lo que intentó no volver a mirar. No era difícil divisar a Weasley lanzándole insultos al equipo de Slytherin con toda su alma.

Cuando el equipo Gryffindor se unió a ellos, las miradas en sus rostros eran de determinación y peligro. Incluso la boca de Harry se encontraba apretada en una fina línea, y no miró a Draco a los ojos.

“¡Monten sus escobas!” llamó Madam Hooch, y Draco rápidamente desprendió la mirada de su amigo para obedecer. “¡Al sonido del silbato! Tres… Dos… Uno…”

Todos se elevaron en el aire tan pronto como la señal llegó, y la batalla por la Quaffle inició inmediatamente. Draco intentó no mirar tan de cerca, consciente de que no le haría bien distraerse de su tarea especialmente con un oponente como Harry, quien era un buscador nato. Así que se alzó en el aire y dejó que sus ojos divagaran, tratando ubicar la pequeña Snitch dorada

Los ojos de Draco no tardaron mucho tiempo en caer en Harry. Frunció el ceño mientras veía al otro chico ser rodeado los gemelos Weasley, quienes intentaban con increíble fuerza protegerlo de lo que parecía ser una Bludger tratando llegar a él. Draco quedó boquiabierto, congelándose en medio del aire mientras los miraba.

“Qué jodida mierda,” dijo para sí mismo, antes de tirar todo el profesionalismo al viento y aproximarse a ellos tan rápido como pudo. “¿Qué pasa?” soltó en dirección a Harry.

“Alguien saboteó esta Bludger, ¡eso pasa!” gritó uno de los gemelos. “¡Aléjate, Malfoy, porque no te vamos a salvar el cuello si te atraviesas!”

Mientras tanto, el otro gemelo le hacía señas a su capitán para un tiempo fuera, y pronto, el sonido del silbato de Madam Hooch resonó en el aire.

Draco miraba, petrificado, mientras la Bludger seguía intentando perseguir a Harry aun cuando el juego se había detenido. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba sucediendo? Draco miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, intentando notar algo inusual – tal vez alguien se encontraba encantando la Bludger de la misma forma en que Quirrell había encantado la escoba de Harry el año pasado – pero era difícil detallar a la multitud desde el campo, y pronto fue golpeado en la parte trasera de la cabeza por Flint.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Flint demandó. “¡Concéntrate en la Snitch y no en Potter!”

“Pero-” Draco comenzó. “¡Algo está pasando! ¡Sabes que esa Bludger comportándose raro!”

“¡¿A quién le interesa?!” Flint gruñó. “¡Si saca a Potter del partido, mejor para nosotros!” Continuó, empujando el hombro de Draco con fuerza. “¡Te advertí que no dejaras que tu amistad con Potter se entrometiera en el camino de nuestra victoria!” le recordó. “Juro que, si nos haces perder este partido por él, las vas a pagar.”

Draco tenía mil respuestas ofensivas en la punta de la lengua, pero las calló y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Flint, quien se la devolvió en seguida. Su competencia de miradas fue interrumpida por el silbato de Madam Hooch.

“¡Todos de vuelta a sus escobas!” Llamó. “¡Continuamos!”

Con una última sonrisilla petulante, Flint se alejó de Draco y montó su escoba. Draco copió la acción, pero sus ojos ya se encontraban buscando a Harry. Parecía haber convencido a los gemelos Weasley de que podía lidiar con la Bludger por sí solo, notó Draco en desesperación. ¡El jodido idiota!

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más largos de la vida de Draco. Se había rendido en la búsqueda de la Snitch – no fue una decisión consiente, sino producto del hecho de que sus ojos se encontraban pegados a la manera en que Harry hacía maniobras mortales para desviar a la Bludger. Unas cuantas veces había tenido que gritarle a Harry por un par de casi-choques y, francamente, Draco nunca se había sentido tan aterrado de nada desde que habían ido tras la puerta trampa el curso pasado.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se detuvo, como si se hubiese congelado, y miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

“¡¿Qué haces?!” Draco gritó. “Ten cuidad-“

Ya era demasiado tarde. La Bludger había chocado contra el codo de Harry con toda la fuerza que tenía, y se pudo escuchar el horrible sonido de huesos rompiéndose, más el quejido adolorido de Harry. Draco maldijo y automáticamente se dirigió hacia él, sin importarle la Bludger. Pero, en ese instante, Harry se apresuró a pasarlo con macabra determinación.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, y el cerebro de Draco no estaba trabajando lo suficientemente veloz como para estar al tanto. La mano ilesa de Harry había atrapado la Snitch, y luego su escoba se precipitó al suelo a una velocidad alarmante. Draco se apresuró tras él, alcanzando a Harry justo a tiempo para empujarlo fuera de su escoba y hacia él antes de que chocase. Harry gruñó contra Draco, adolorido, mientras Draco aterrizaba torpemente, pero sin más heridas.

“¡Jodido idiota!” Draco exclamó mientras se giraba para encarar a Harry. “¡No solo fue terriblemente injusta esa atrapada tuya-”

“Yo tuve una Bludger persiguiéndome todo el juego, ¿en verdad vamos a hablar de injusticias?” Harry dijo débilmente, casi sonriendo.

“-sino que también arriesgaste tu pellejo en el proceso! ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue eso?! ¡Condenado Gryffindor! ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado?”

“Yo…” Harry abrió la boca para responder pero, de repente, se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se cerraron, y su cabeza chocó contra el hombro de Draco.

“¡Harry!” Draco gritó, agitándolo, pero el chico no reaccionaba, habiendo perdido la conciencia.

El equipo completo de Harry llegó, apartando a Draco para así poder tener acceso a su buscador lastimado. Draco merodeó por ahí, intentando visualizar a Madam Hooch y pedirle que Harry fuese enviado al hospital, pero entonces, Lockhart se abrió camino hacia su amigo.

“¡Ya no teman!” llamó, demasiado animado para el gusto de Draco. “Lo voy a remendar en un parpadeo.”

“¡No!” Draco dijo inmediatamente, pero nadie parecía oírlo, nadie a excepción de Harry aparentemente, quien había escogido ese mismo momento para abrir los ojos y darle una mirada fulminante A Lockhart quien se encontraba sentado a su costado, de cuclillas.

“Oh no,” gimoteó. “Tú no.”

“No sabe lo que dice,” Lockhart anunció, y Draco sintió las repentinas ganas de tomar uno de los bates golpeadores que los gemelos Weasley habían soltado para golpearlo en la cabeza.

Hubo un griterío de protestas – de Harry, su equipo, los Gryffindors que se habían aglomerado a su alrededor y de Draco – pero Lockhart los ignoró a todos, solo para remover los huesos de la mano de Harry en su totalidad con toda confianza. Draco podía jurar que hasta Crabbe y Goyle eran más competentes que Lockhart – Al menos ellos sabían que no era bueno ejecutar magia para la cual eran demasiado estúpidos.

Fue cuando Harry fue finalmente llevado a la enfermería que Weasley lo encaró de frente, su rostro casi tan escarlata como su bufanda de Gryffindor y notablemente más oscuro que su cabello cuando miró a Draco, enfadado. Hermione se encontraba colgada de su brazo en un desesperado intento por mantenerlo controlado, sus ojos agrandándose.

“¡¿Fuiste tú?! Weasley demandó, ultrajado. “¡¿Hechizaste esa Bludger para poder ganar?!”

Draco observó a Weasley por un momento, incrédulo, sin tener la seguridad de si había escuchado correctamente, antes de empujarlo con fuerza.

“¡Draco!” Hermione siseó, pero Draco ya se encontraba gritando.

“¡¿Te volviste loco?!” rugió. “¡¿De verdad piensas que pondría la vida de Harry en riesgo para ganar un estúpido partido de Quidditch?! Tú, completo-”

“¡¿Quién sabe?!” Weasley contraatacó enrojeciendo aún más, si era posible. “Después de como dejaste que tu padre te comprara un puesto en el equipo-”

“¡Que yo no pedí esto, imbécil!” dijo, Hermione teniendo que sostenerlo para asegurarse de que no golpease a Weasley. “¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no soy como mi padre?!”

“¡Draco cálmate, por favor!” Hermione suplicó. “¡Sabemos que no fuiste tú! Ron tan solo está-“

“¿Loco?” Ofreció Draco. “¿Completamente demente?”

“¡Suficiente, señor Malfoy!” dijo Madame Hooch con tono gélido, interponiéndose entre ellos. “¡10 puntos menos para usted y para el señor Weasley! Ahora, hágame el favor de irse a los vestidores. ¡Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, fuera del campo, por favor! ¡El partido ha terminado!”

Weasley le lanzó una última mirada de enojo a Draco antes de darle la espalda y marcharse en dirección a la escuela. Hermione le brindó a Draco una expresión de desesperanza, y con un susurrado: “Hablaré contigo luego, ¿vale?” se apresuró a seguirlo.

Por lo tanto, Draco fue abandonado para ser reprendido no solo por el capitán de su equipo, sino también por el equipo entero. Aunque no podría importarle menos. El hecho de que Weasley lo acusara de lastimar a Harry dolía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haberle dicho jamás.

A Draco no se le permitió ver a Harry aquella noche. Cuando llegó al ala de enfermería, Madam Pomfrey ya estaba echando al equipo completo de Gryffindor, Weasley y Hermione, insistiendo en que Harry necesitaba descansar para poder regenerar sus huesos.

Hermione se quedó un rato para hablar con Draco, intentando asegurarle que ni Harry ni ella pensaban que él había tenido que ver con la Bludger, y que Weasley iba a concordar una vez que fuese capaz de pensar claramente. Draco, por su parte, lo dudaba mucho.

“Escuchaste lo que dijo,” le recordó amargamente. “¡Siempre me asociará con mi padre, sin importar lo que haga! ¡Siempre seré el hijo del mortífago y el malvado Slytherin conspirando en contra de todo lo que es bueno y Gryffindor! Lo siguiente es que me acusará de ser el heredero de Slytherin, ¡ya verás!”

“Claro que no lo hará, no seas ridículo,” Hermione suspiró. “No deberíamos darnos la espalda entre nosotros cuando es obvio que hay alguien persiguiendo a Harry. Otra vez.”

“¡Yo no le estoy dando la espalada a nadie!” Draco apuntó. “Estuve todo el partido de Quidditch preocupándome por mantener a Harry con vida, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, y como recompensa recibo gritos de parte de mis amigos y de mi equipo, ¡así que no gires esto en mi contra!”

“¡No lo estoy haciendo!” Hermione aseguró, alzando las manos en señal de rendimiento. “Yo- Por favor, Draco, ¡solo cálmate! Iré a hablar con Ron y me aseguraré que se disculpe contigo. Lo que dijo estuvo fuera de lugar. Ahora, por favor, no le arranques la cabeza a nadie antes de la cena, ¿entendido?”

Draco le mandó una vista de ceño fruncido pero, sabiamente, no dijo nada en respuesta. La disculpa prometida, naturalmente, nunca llegó, pero de todas maneras Draco no la había estado esperando. En su lugar, cuando Harry fue dado de alta al día siguiente, le dio noticas a Draco que acabaron con su enojo.

“¡¿Petrificaron a Creevey?!” Draco demandó después de haber ido por Harry. “¡¿Y a qué te refieres con que el elfo doméstico regresó?!”

“¿Me vas a dejar terminar aunque sea una parte de la historia?” Harry lo codeó. “Y no hables tan alto, ¡te pueden escuchar! Por cierto, ¿has visto a Ron y a Hermione?” añadió, mirando a su alrededor como si esperase que cruzaran la esquina en cualquier momento. “Necesitan oír esto también.”

“No estaban en el desayuno,” Draco respondió, medianamente ácido ante la mención de Weasley. “Tal vez te están esperando en la sala común para poder tener una pequeña conversación Gryffindor sin mí.”

Harry lo miró, analizando su rostro y haciendo una mueca.

“No me digas que Ron y tú pelearon otra vez mientras estaba hospitalizado.” Precisó, su expresión dolida.

“No te preocupes por eso ahora,” Draco suspiró. “¡Háblame sobre el elfo! ¿Qué quería?”

“Pues,” Harry dijo con expresión de horror. “Resulta que él fue quien hechizó la Bludger. Y, um, bloqueó la entrada a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos el primero de septiembre. Me quiere fuera de Hogwarts porque abrieron la Cámara de los Secretos otra vez.”

“¡¿Otra vez?!” Draco repitió. “¿La han abierto antes?”

“Eso dijo Dobby,” Harry confirmó, y Draco se paralizó ante aquellas palabras, haciendo que Harry se detuviese también, mirándolo confundido. “¿Draco?”

“¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?” Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo el frío recorrerlo.

“¿Que la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta antes?”

“No, eso no-” Draco pestañeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el elfo?”

Harry lo observó fijamente mientras respondía: “Dobby. Te lo dije hace tiempo, ¿cierto?”

“No,” Draco musitó automáticamente. “Nunca dijiste lo nombraste en tus cartas.”

“¿Conoces a Dobby?” Harry preguntó ansiosamente, dando un paso hacia a él. “¿Es el elfo de Nott?”

Draco retrocedía a medida que Harry se aproximaba, como un animal asustado. Sentía la mirada de Harry quemándole, pero el pánico recorría sus venas y no se atrevía a mirarlo de vuelta.

“No,” Draco mintió. “Solo – escuché mal. Pensé que habías dicho otra cosa.”

“¿En serio?” Harry musitó, sonando desconfiado. Por supuesto que sonaba desconfiado, Draco pensó histéricamente – pero eso no era nada en comparación a cómo lo miraría si se enterase de que el elfo de su padre había sabido sobre la reapertura de la Cámara de los Secretos desde el verano, lo que significaba, casi fuera de dudas, que su padre tenía que ver con toda la situación. Por lo que Draco recuperó la compostura. Apagó sus emociones, de la misma manera en que su madre le había enseñado a temprana edad, y transformó su expresión en una más neutral. Finalmente, buscó los ojos de Harry y negó con la cabeza.

“Lo siento,” Draco suspiró. “Pensé que habías dicho Dolly, y pensé por un momento en el elfo de Parkinson, pero… Salté a conclusiones.”

“Ya veo,” Harry asintió, su rostro despejándose. Era doloroso ver lo rápido que el otro chico le creía, pero, nuevamente, Draco sabía que era bueno en esto. Era la única cosa que sus padres se había asegurado de que aprendiera – compostura. “Es normal, la verdad. Este asunto tiene a todos con los nervios de punta.”

“Sí,” Draco concordó, haciendo una mueca. “Así que, ¿qué más dijo Dobby?” Forzó su voz a no quebrarse.

“No mucho,” Harry bufó. “¿Parecía como si no pudiese decir tanto como quería porque estaba yendo en contra de las ordenes de su amo? Y, cualquiera que sea la familia a la que pertenece, parecen estar tratándolo horrible.”

“Las familias sangre pura raramente tratan a sus elfos con dignidad,” Draco asintió, pero su mente ya se encontraba en otro sitio. Sus pensamientos girando y tropezándose entre sí. ¡¿Qué se supone que haría?!

“Bueno, deberíamos buscar a Ron y a Hermione,” Harry anunció. “¿Vas a venir?”

“Te dije que seguro están en la sala común,” dijo Draco, suspirando ante la oportunidad de marcharse sin llamar la atención y aferrándose a ella viciosamente. “¿Por qué no vas tú a ver? Nos encontramos en la biblioteca luego.”

“Vale,” Harry asintió, caminando en dirección al corredor que daba a la torre Gryffindor. “¡Te veremos ahí!”

Draco asintió y observó la espalda de Harry mientras éste desaparecía de vista. Sólo cuando se marchó, fue que Draco dejó caer su fachada. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su propio torso, su respiración acelerándose sin su permiso. Trataba físicamente de luchar contra el ataque de pánico que sentía aproximarse.

Había sido su padre. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero su padre había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Draco se había negado a cortar relaciones con nacidos muggle y traidores de la sangre, y ahora, su padre se había dado la tarea de eliminarlos de la escuela él mismo.

Draco no estaba seguro sobre cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí parado, en medio del corredor, hiperventilándose, hasta que una voz lo sacó de su trance.

“¿Joven Malfoy? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?”

Draco alzó la mirada hacia el profesor Snape. Su cabecilla de casa se encontraba observándolo con dureza, como si intentara ver a través de él, y Draco inmediatamente alzó sus paredones, intentando despejar su mente. No estaba seguro de si Snape era Legilimente, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

“Nada,” Dijo Draco con simpleza, tan calmado como pudo. “Estaba en camino a la biblioteca.”

Snape seguía observándolo, sus ojos oscuros pareciendo mirar a través de él. Draco se obligó a no mirarlos directamente, en su lugar enfocando la vista en la frente de su maestro.

“Muy bien,” Dijo Snape lentamente. “Si hay algo que quieras… Discutir, sabes dónde encontrarme.”

Draco le dedicó una mueca de desagrado, pero Snape ya se encontraba caminando nuevamente, dirigiéndose al corredor que llevaba a las mazmorras. Se preguntó, el pánico volviendo a él, si Snape sabía. Si sabía que su padre estaba involucrado. Si iba a decirle a Dumbledore. ¿Qué diría la gente sobre él, Draco pensó, horrorizado, si supieran que su padre había abierto la cámara de los secretos? ¿Acusarían a Draco de haberlo ayudado – de haber sabido todo y no decir nada?

Draco tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de pensar racionalmente. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que recolectar información – si sabía cómo su padre había abierto la cámara, tal vez, descifró, podría cerrarla de nuevo sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

“Dobby,” murmuró, y, entonces, comenzó a correr.

Consiguió un salón vacío en el segundo piso, uno de esos que no habían sido utilizados para clases en décadas. Bastante seguro de que no sería interrumpido ahí, carraspeó y dijo alto, dentro de la vacía estancia: “¡Dobby! Te estoy llamando.”

Tomó un momento, pero entonces, con un sonido de ‘pop’, el pequeño elfo apareció frente a Draco, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos asustados.

“¿Amo Draco llamó a Dobby?” preguntó, su voz aguda y chillona.

“¿Qué sabes sobre mi padre y la Cámara de los Secretos?” demandó, su tono superior y despiadado. Igual a como su padre solía hablar, Draco notó, un tanto incómodo con el descubrimiento.

Los ojos de Dobby se agrandaron, casi cómicamente, mientras negaba rápido con la cabeza.

“¡Dobby no sabe nada, amo Draco!” insistió. “Dobby es-”

“¡No me mientas!” Draco llamó. “¡Sé que fuiste a casa de los familiares de Harry en verano! ¡Sé que hechizaste la entrada a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos en King Cross para que Harry y Weasley no pudiesen pasar! ¡Sé que encantaste la Bludger para que tumbara a Harry de su escoba, y que fuiste a verlo a la enfermería la otra noche! Hay algo que tú sabes, ¡y te ordeno que me lo digas!”

Los ojos de Dobby se aguaron mientras tanteaba ociosamente el sucio saco que utilizaba como excusa de ropa, desmenuzándolo entre sus dedos.

“Dobby no puede hablar, amo Draco,” musitó. “Amo Lucius le prohibió a Dobby que-”

“¡Yo también soy tu amo!” Draco lo interrumpió. “¡Y tú vas a decirme lo que sea que está haciendo para que pueda detenerlo!”

Dobby pareció haber sido tomado por sorpresa ante aquello, y sus llorosos ojos divagaron por el rostro de Draco inquisitivamente.

“¿Amo Draco quiere ayudar a Dobby?” murmuró. “Amo Draco está… ¿Ayudando a mantener a Harry Potter a salvo?”

“¡Harry es mi amigo!” Draco soltó con desespero. “Por supuesto que lo quiero mantener a salvo, ¡y preferiblemente sin tumbarlo de una jodida escoba ni encerrarlo en una casa que detesta! ¡Y eso no es todo!” añadió. “¡No voy a permitir que mi padre elimine a quienes no quiere que sean mis amigos! ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo cómo lastima, o peor, asesina a quien le plazca!”

Dobby soltó un lamento y se lanzó a pies de Draco.

“¡Amo Draco!” lloriqueó. “Si Dobby hubiese sabido que ser amigo de Harry Potter hacía a amo Draco tan noble-”

“¡Oh, déjalo!” Draco dijo desesperadamente. “Para de llorar y dime qué es lo que está haciendo mi padre, ¡¿quieres?! ¡Un gato y un niño han sido petrificados! Si alguien llega a saber que la fuente de estos ataques es alguien de la familia Malfoy-” Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo. “¡Sólo dime, Dobby!” suplicó. “¿Cómo lo está haciendo?”

“¡Es el diario, amo Draco!” Dobby gimoteó, aún en el piso, limpiándose el rostro.

“¿El diario?” Draco repitió, perplejo.

“El diario que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado dejó en posesión de amo Lucius,” Dobby asintió. “Es – Es magia oscura, amo Draco. Realmente oscura. Y el amo Lucius se lo dio a la Weasley más joven.”

“La más joven - ¿Ginny?” Draco respiró, atónito. “Pero cómo – oh Merlín, ¡el Callejón Diagón!”

“Sí,” Dobby confirmó. “Lo puso en su caldero. Nadie se dio cuenta.”

“¿Y es lo suficientemente tonta como para utilizarlo?” Draco demandó, ultrajado. “Sé que es hermana de Weasley, pero Salazar-”

“Ella no se da cuenta, amo Draco,” Dobby negó con la cabeza, luciendo desanimado. “Piensa que es solo un diario. Un diario que le escribe de vuelta.”

“Lo que no es para nada raro,” Draco comentó sarcásticamente, pasando una mano por su cabello. “Necesito quitárselo.”

Dobby miró a Draco, esperanzado. “Dobby puede hacerlo, amo Draco,” ofreció, poniéndose de pie finalmente, luciendo dispuesto a ayudar a Draco a conspirar contra su padre. “Dobby sabe dónde lo guarda. Dobby puede ir y tomarlo.”

“Has eso,” Draco asintió. “¡Ahora! ¡Yo esperaré aquí!”

Dobby asintió y, con otro sonido de ‘pop’, desapareció. Se tomó únicamente un par de minutos, durante los cuales Draco paseó el salón de punta a punta hasta que regresó, un negro, cuaderno de cuero en sus manos.

“Aquí está, amo Draco,” Dobby suspiró asustadizo. “Éste es.”

Draco dudó por un momento, y luego, se estiró para tomarlo. Apenas lo tocó, Draco pudo sentir la poderosa mágica emanando de él. Lo hizo temblar.

“Vale,” Draco asintió, tomando una respiración profunda. “Vale.” Miró a Dobby de vuelta. “Ahora, ¿qué hago con él?” le preguntó. Dobby tan solo lo miró con expresión vacía. Draco bufó. “Bien,” murmuró. “Yo… Pensaré en algo. Puedes irte, Dobby, antes de que mi padre note tu ausencia.”

“¡Gracias, amo Draco!” Dobby musitó, lágrimas poblando sus ojos nuevamente, y con un último ‘pop’, se marchó, dejando a Draco con el diario en manos y la magia oscura emanando de él carcomiéndolo.


	4. Tom Riddle, el Heredero de Slytherin

Diciembre llegó y pasó en un borrón para Draco. Guardaba el diario en el baúl que Hagrid le había obsequiado el año anterior para evitar que Nott tocase sus cosas, escondido de cualquiera que pudiese estar buscándolo, aterrado de sacarlo aunque sea por un instante. Draco juraba que podía sentir la magia oscura intentando atraparlo cada vez que abría el baúl para sacar ropa o libros, y lo hacía temblar. Sabía que, eventualmente, iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto – si lo encontraban entre sus posesiones, a quien culparían sería a él – pero se veía inseguro con respecto a qué hacer. Si se acercaba a un maestro para entregarlo o reportarlo sospecharían de él, de la misma manera en que Weasley había sospechado cuando ocurrió lo de la Bludger hechizada. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Harry y Hermione habían confiado en él hasta ahora, pero Draco no sabía si su confianza iría a semejantes extremos, y no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su amistad con las únicas personas que creían en él, aparte de su madre.

No, iba a tener que encontrar una manera de sellar la Cámara por sí mismo. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea sobre cómo empezar y, francamente, estaba asustado de ser maldecido de una manera u otra si retenía el diario por mucho tiempo. Tendría que pensar en una estrategia primero y a través de ese proceso, hacer su mayor intento por pretender que esa maldita cosa no se encontraba pudriéndose entre sus pertenencias.

Aunque, una cosa de la que Draco estaba seguro – no había oportunidad de que pasara la navidad en la mansión ese año. Tan pronto como el profesor Snape colgó la lista de los alumnos que querían quedarse en Hogwarts para navidad, se anotó, dándole a su madre una débil excusa sobre tener estudios pendientes que no esperaba que comprase, aun así, fue lo suficientemente noble como para pretender que le había creído. Harry, Hermione y Weasley iban a quedarse también, en parte por la poción que habían estado preparando secretamente en el baño de chicas del segundo piso desde el ataque de Creevey – Draco nunca había conocido a un fantasma tan depresivo como Myrtle la Llorona, y cada vez que se cruzaba con ella se veía un tanto consternado, aunque no parecía que le fuese a decir a nadie que se encontraban rompiendo reglas escolares justo en el baño merodeado por ella, por lo que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por tolerarla – Y Draco había hecho una escena sobre no querer dejarlos a los tres solos por su cuenta durante el proceso de mezcla.

“Sé que eres completamente capaz, Hermione,” Draco dijo lentamente, desviándose al sarcasmo siempre que se sentía abrumado o en pánico. “Pero no confío en estos dos zoquetes. Sería mejor para ti tener una mente racional a tu lado, solo por si acaso.”

Weasley balbuceaba con enojo ante sus palabras, pero Harry solo le dio una mirada semi-dura y cortó a la amenaza pelirroja diciendo: “Pensé que habías dicho que este plan era, ¿qué? ¿Un estúpido e innecesario riesgo?”

“Pues, lo es,” Draco insistió. “Sigo convencido de que Nott no tiene nada que ver.” _Porque mi propio padre es el culpable en su lugar_ , una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarla y mantener un rostro serio. “Pero he sido amigo de Gryffindors por suficiente tiempo como para saber cuándo estoy luchando una batalla perdida, así que tan solo me voy a quedar a asegurarme de que no los expulsen.”

Aunque, en realidad, Draco se encontraba un tanto agradecido ante la distracción que implicaba la poción para sus amigos. Mantenía sus mentes alejadas de él, y nadie parecía sospechar que algo andaba mal. Había vigilado de cerca a la niña Weasley desde que obtuvo el diario, y, mientras lucía distraída y preocupada por ambos el ataque de Creevey y la pérdida del diario, no le había confesado nada a ninguno de sus hermanos, y nadie tendría que saberlo realmente. Draco dudaba que hubiese hecho la conexión entre diario y la Cámara de los Secretos – estaba seguro de que estuviese en peor estado de haberse dado cuenta – pero tendría que ser anormalmente ingenua para no haber sentido la magia oscura emanando del cuaderno.

Fue la última semana del curso que Lockhart, de todas las personas, ofreció la distracción adicional de un club de duelo. Honestamente, si Draco hubiese sabido que Lockhart iba a ser el instructor (el anuncio no había mencionado a ningún maestro), no hubiese asistido – tenía mejores cosas que hacer que permitirle a Lockhart malgastar su tiempo, y no había nada que ese lunático pudiese enseñarle de todas formas – por desgracia, ahí se encontraba, alzando la mirada mientras Snape y Lockhart (esa sí que era una pareja hecha en el infierno) se subían a la tarima y pedían la atención de los estudiantes.

Comenzó tolerablemente entretenido. Lockhart y Snape demostraron poses de duelo estándar – algo que Draco le había pedido a su padre que le enseñase cuando tenía cinco años para así poder jugar con Crabbe y Goyle apropiadamente – y Lockhart se dejó en ridículo al permitir que Snape lo desarmara tan fácilmente como si el otro maestro fuese un Squib semejante a Filch.

Luego, comenzaron a emparejarlos para que así pudiesen practicar de a dos, y por supuesto, fue Snape quien los alcanzó primero. Con una satisfacción sadista, emparejó a Harry con Nott, a Weasley con Finnigan, Hermione con Millicent Bulstrode y a Draco con Zabini. A Draco no le preocupaba realmente el estar emparejado con Zabini – de todos los Slytherins, el chico callado era probablemente el menos volátil – pero Draco sabía que la combinación de Nott y Harry era sinónimo de problemas.

Al final estuvo en lo correcto. Nott y Harry se lanzaban encantamientos con todo lo que daban, y Draco estaba realmente aliviado de que ninguno de los había sido educado lo suficiente como para hacerse daño de verdad. Para añadir leña al fuego, la varita rota de Weasley había explotado y tumbado a Finnigan mientras simultáneamente llenaba la escena de humo verdoso que salía de un extremo. Hermione y Bulstrode se encontraban peleando corpóreamente no muy lejos de ellos, para sorpresa de Draco (no ante la muestra de agresión de Bulstrode, había conocido a esa chica por mucho tiempo – pero no pensaba en la sensata Hermione como alguien que le siguiera el ritmo), y a su alrededor, las personas parecían haberse fijado en las pequeñas y medianas heridas causadas por lo que parecían ser más que hechizos desarmadores. Zabini, por otra parte, recogió su varita del suelo después de que Draco le lanzara un hechizo, luciendo un tanto aburrido.

Fue entonces cuando Lockhart decidió enseñarles hechizos de bloqueo (el jodido zoquete incompetente) y Snape, de todas las personas en el aula, escogió a Nott y a Harry como pareja voluntaria. La multitud se posicionó alrededor de la tarima nuevamente y Draco observó con aprensión naciente mientras Lockhart le daba a Harry lo que seguramente eran instrucciones inútiles en voz baja, a la vez Snape y Nott conspiraban al lado opuesto de la tarima, sus rostros con muecas horridas.

“Harry nos haría un favor a todos si tan solo pudiese incapacitar a Nott justo ahí,” Weasley musitó, solo para oídos de Hermione, pero Draco aun puedo escucharlo desde el otro lado.

“¡Ron!” Hermione siseó. “Se supone que aprendamos a defendernos, no-”

“¡Ya sé, ya sé!” Weasley gruñó. “Solo digo que sería mucho más fácil que nuestro plan original.”

“Porque acabar con alguien en medio de toda una escuela de testigos no llama nada la atención,” Draco susurró. “Veo tu mente madurar con el tiempo, Weasley, como buen vino de elfo.”

Weasley le dedicó una mirada dura, pero entonces, Lockhart contó regresivamente para que Harry y Nott comenzaran el duelo, y su atención fue desviada a la escena frente a ellos.

“¡Tres – dos – uno – vamos!”

“¡ _Serpensortia_!” Nott gritó, y una larga serpiente negra salió despedida de su varita, dejando a Harry mirándola, en blanco.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras la multitud retrocedía. ¿Así que eso era todo lo que tenían para mostrar? ¿Conjurar el emblema de su casa para silbarle a Harry? Lo esperaría más de Snape, honestamente.

Pero entonces Lockhart detuvo a Snape cuando fue a desaparecer la serpiente, naturalmente fallando en uno de sus propios intentos y enviando al enojado animal en dirección a un chico Hufflepuff, y antes de que Draco pudiese darse cuenta, Harry estaba siseándole.

Draco observó, sin habla y paralizado, mientras Harry soltaba siniestros ruidos rasposos que sonaban como si él mismo fuese una serpiente. Las personas suspiraban y retrocedían aún más. Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco, su mano viajando hasta su boca mientras miraba con asombro.

“¡Parsel!” respiró a la vez que, de repente, la serpiente se detuvo y volteó hacia Harry. Pareció estar desinflándose, y Harry lució aliviado por cinco segundos hasta que cruzó la vista con el chico Hufflepuff.

“¡¿A qué crees que estás jugando?!” el chico gritó y Harry lo observó sin comprender, sus ojos anchos, mientras corría fuera del aula.

Weasley ya se encontraba moviéndose cuando Draco comenzó a sentir sus articulaciones nuevamente – estaban arrastrando a Harry fuera del gran salón, y Hermione lo siguió, jalando el brazo de Draco para apurarlo.

Corrieron todo el camino en dirección al baño del segundo piso, en donde el caldero se encontraba burbujeando pacíficamente en uno de los cubículos. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos fue que Weasley giró hacia Harry.

“Hablas parsel. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?”

“¿Hablo qué?” preguntó Harry, confundido.

“ _¡Parsel!_ ” Weasley repitió impaciente. “¡Puedes hablarle a las serpientes!”

“Lo sé,” dijo Harry, aun luciendo perplejo, mientras se sumía en una historia a cerca de cómo había liberado a una serpiente frente a su primo una vez, y Draco sólo lo miró, sintiéndose completamente frío. No escuchó los intentos de Hermione y Weasley de explicarle que aquella habilidad no era tan común como Harry había asumido y las implicaciones de ésta, su cabeza dando vueltas ante su propio pánico.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Todas las sospechas iban a caer en Harry ahora – el mejor amigo de Draco, de todas las personas en la escuela – cuando realmente era su padre quien había comenzado todo, ¡no podía permitir que eso pasara! Debía acabar con todo antes de que Harry se metiera en demasiados problemas, ¡él era el único que _podía_ , después de todo! Pero, ¡¿cómo iba a eliminar todas las sospechas acerca de Harry siendo el heredero de Slytherin (tan ridículo como sonara para cualquier Slytherin real), sin incriminarse en el proceso?!

“Pero no soy,” Harry insistió, un toque de pánico en su voz.

“Va a ser difícil probar eso,” Hermione dijo. “Vivió hace miles de años; por lo que sabemos, podrías serlo.”

“No podría,” Draco irrumpió, su voz dura. “Subestimas a los sangre pura, Hermione. Hemos documentado a nuestros ancestros por miles de años, ¡y puedes rastrear las últimas ramas de la familia Slytherin justo hasta el momento en donde murieron! ¡No hay conexión a la familia Potter en lo absoluto! Lo sabríamos si la hubiese.”

“Puede que los sangre pura crean eso,” Hermione le restó importancia. “Pero ellos no forman parte de la mayoría de esta escuela, Draco. El resto de nosotros no puede evitar creer que alguien con una conexión a Slytherin debe estar éntrelos estudiantes, ¡esté documentada o no! Y con Harry pudiendo hablar parsel…”

“¡Harry es Gryffindor!” Draco insistió. “Ninguna persona con sentido común podría-”

“¡La gente está asustada, Draco!” Hermione le recordó. “ _No_ están pensando correctamente.”

Draco tomó una respiración temblorosa, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Le dirigió una mirada a Harry y, ante aquel rostro de puro temor, tomó su decisión: Necesitaba usar el diario en su posesión para encontrar la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Luego iba a poder sellarla o, si no conseguía forma de hacerlo, como mínimo le daría toda la información que tenía a Dumbledore en un gesto de buena fe qué tal vez lo salvaría de la sospecha.

Si era para salvar a Harry, lo haría.

Draco abrió el baúl apenas llegó al dormitorio por la noche. Se encontraba afortunadamente vació – la mayoría de sus compañeros en la sala común aun, discutiendo los eventos del club de duelo. Draco ni siquiera se había quedado para averiguar qué era lo que decían sobre Harry, demasiado ocupado en la misión que se había asignado. Ahora, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo junto a su cama, mirando el diario de cuero que reposaba al fondo de su baúl con aprensión creciente. Se sentía como si las invisibles garras de la magia oscura intentaran atraparlo, y todo lo que él quería era echarse hacia atrás, cerrar el baúl y no volver a abrirlo nunca más.

En su lugar, estiró su mano para afirmarla alrededor del diario.

Sus uñas se hundieron en el cuero mientras iba hacia su cama. Se arrastró en ella y cerró las cortinas alrededor de sí mismo, dispuesto a no ser interrumpido. Luego soltó el diario en el colchón y, con una respiración profunda, lo abrió.

Se encontraba completamente vacío. Las páginas amarillentas debido al tiempo, además del nombre _T. M. Riddle_ en la primera página. Draco nunca había pensado mucho en el nombre real del señor oscuro, pero cuando lo hizo, había pensado en uno famoso entre familias sangre pura, algo que Draco pudiese reconocer. Riddle sonaba tan… Normal. _Muggle_.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras observaba el diario.

“Ahora, ¿qué hare contigo?” musitó para sí mismo.

 _Pues,_ decía una voz en su cabeza, una que sonaba filosa como la de su padre _. La gente usualmente escribe en los diarios, mocoso idiota._

Con un suspiro, se levantó para obtener una pluma y tinta antes de volver a su posición inicial. Abrió la botella de tinta y mojó su pluma en ella, dudando por un momento antes de posicionar la punta en la vacía segunda página. ‘Dos de septiembre’, se leía.

‘¿Dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos?’ Draco escribió, sintiéndose extremadamente estúpido, pero no por mucho tiempo – casi tan pronto como terminó de escribir, la tinta pareció sumirse entre las páginas, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos. Draco quedó boquiabierto mientras nuevas palabras se erguían en el papel, pero la caligrafía era diferente, distinta a la suya – menos prolija, y la forma de las letras lucía más como un garabato.

_Hola. ¿Puedo saber quién eres?_

Draco presionó sus labios inconscientemente ante la pregunta y las palabras desapareciendo una vez más. Tomó nuevamente la pluma para responder.

‘Eso no te interesa. Te hice una pregunta.’ Nuevamente, las palabras desapareciendo y reformándose.

_Estás equivocado, me interesa bastante pues obviamente no eres Ginny Weasley. Soy curioso por naturaleza, sabes. Pero no importa, si no quieres responderme está bien. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que tienes mi diario?_

La frustración comenzó a aumentar en Draco. Debió haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.

‘Sé lo que le hiciste a Ginny,’ escribió. ‘La hiciste abrir la Cámara por ti, para poder atacar al gato del conserje y a ese chico Gryffindor de primer año. No voy a dejar que me conviertas en una de tus piezas de ajedrez también.’

_¿Entonces eres un defensor de los nacidos muggle? ¿Tu intención es detenerme?_

Draco observó la página de mala manera mientras las palabras desaparecían, antes de garabatear: ‘¡Por supuesto!’ su pluma se hundió en la hoja con un poco de brusquedad, pero el papel no se rompió.

Al diario le tomó un tiempo formar nuevas palabras esa vez, pero cuando aparecieron, Draco soltó su pluma en asombro.

 _Tienes agallas, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Muchas más de las que pensaba, conociendo a tu familia._ Gotas de tinta de la pluma de Draco se habían derramado en la página mientras las palabras desaparecían nuevamente, unas nuevas apareciendo _. ¿Quieres saber cómo sé tu nombre? Este no es un diario normal, sabes. Puede hacer muchas cosas que un chico de doce años cómo tú no podría entender._

Las manos de Draco temblaban. Su respiración se transformó en alientos bruscos. Instintivamente, intentó controlar sus emociones y cerrar su mente al acceso exterior.

_¿Estás asustado? Es correcto que lo estés, sabes._

Draco tragó sonoramente antes de, finalmente, recoger de nuevo la pluma.

‘Voy a entregar este diario a las autoridades,’ escribió.

 _Ambos sabemos que no harás eso,_ llegó la respuesta.

‘¿Ah sí?’ Draco preguntó, los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos.

_Sí. Lo hubieses entregado inmediatamente si esa fuese tu intención, pero tienes miedo de ser asociado con los ataques._ _Ginny me ha contado sobre ti, sabes._

Las manos de Draco se retorcieron antes de escribir: ‘¿Oh? ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?’

Esta vez, el texto que apareció fue más largo, un párrafo completo de escritura que no era la suya ni la del señor oscuro. Draco se dio cuenta al leer que pertenecía a Ginny.

_Ron dice que Harry y Hermione confían en Draco Malfoy, pero que él no. Papá ha hablado de su padre muchas veces en casa y lo conocimos en el Callejón Diagón. Fue arrogante y cruel. Draco parece arrogante, también, de cierta manera, pero obviamente no quiere mucho a su padre. No estoy segura de qué pensar. Sólo espero que Harry sepa lo que está haciendo. No quiero que salga lastimado por asociarse con una familia de mortífagos._

Los ojos de Draco ardían a medida que leía las palabras y pestañeó, tratando de cerrar sus emociones una vez más.

 _No le entregarás este diario a nadie, e_ scribió el señor oscuro, ahora en su propia caligrafía nuevamente _. Porque todos pensarán que has estado ayudando a tu padre en su esquema._

Con dedos temblorosos, Draco tomó el cuaderno y lo cerró de golpe. Respiraba con pesadez, pestañeando para así retener las lágrimas.

“Maldita sea,” musitó bajo su propia respiración. “¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?”

Draco no durmió aquella noche, consumido por el temor constante que lo persiguió hasta el día siguiente. Evitó a los otros tres entre clases y se mantuvo reservado, pensando y pensando en qué hacer con el diario.

Debería entregarlo, pensó. Lo que el señor oscuro había escrito estaba, para la frustración de Draco, completamente correcto – Draco tenía tan solo doce años, y se encontraba perdidamente mal equipado para una situación como esa. Tendría que deshacerse de la cosa antes de que se apoderara de él como lo había hecho con Ginny, y se involucrara a un punto irremediable

No prestó atención a la clase de transfiguración, en su lugar, miró a la profesora McGonagall ausentemente, sintiéndose enfermo. ¿Qué diría la cabecilla de Gryffindor si le dijera que estaba en posesión del diario del señor oscuro, y que su padre se lo había dado a Ginny Weasley para que ella abriese la Cámara de los Secretos sin darse cuenta? McGonagall, aunque estricta, siempre había sido amable con él, pero, ¿creería que él no había tenido nada que ver con el esquema de su padre?

La profesora pareció haber notado la mirada de Draco, pues sus ojos azules se posaron en él un par de veces, y cuando el timbre sonó y todos los Slytherins guardaron sus cosas y se encaminaron fuera de clases, ella se dirigió hacia su mesa, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

“Joven Malfoy,” dijo. “¿Hay algo en su mente?”

Draco tragó. Era ahora o nunca, pensó. Abrió la boca, intentando decidir por dónde empezar, -

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Draco volvió a sus sentidos otra vez, se encontraba inexplicablemente empapado y con mucho frío. Miró alrededor, perplejo. Estaba parado en medio de un corredor del segundo piso, no muy lejos del sitio donde había ocurrido el primer ataque, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Y no estaba solo. Estudiantes caminaban arriba y abajo del corredor, junto a él, hablando animadamente, un tinte nervioso en sus voces. Se encontraban tan agitados que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del estado de Draco.

“¿Cuál era el nombre del Hufflepuff?”

“Justin Finch-Fletchey. Es el que Potter intentó perseguir con la serpiente ayer en el club de duelo.”

“¿Así que ahora lo atrapó?”

“Pues… ¡Fue encontrado en la escena del crimen! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas, Sophie?”

“¿Cómo está el chico?”

“Petrificado, como los otros. Al igual que Nick Casi Decapitado, es terrorífico, ¿no? Que lo que sea que Potter esté haciendo afecte hasta a los fantasmas…”

“¡Nadie está a salvo!”

Draco no podía respirar. No le había ordenado a sus pies que se moviesen, pero se encontraba corriendo todo el camino en dirección a los cuarteles Slytherin. Su dormitorio estaba desértico, siendo pleno mediodía – o al menos Draco pensaba que era mediodía – y se hundió en el suelo tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras él, su cuerpo entero temblando de la manera en que sucedía durante un ataque de pánico.

 _Fui yo_ , pensó con desespero. _¡Yo ataqué a Finch-Fletchey y todos piensan que fue Harry! ¡¿Qué haré?!_

Borrosamente, dirigió sus ojos hacia el baúl junto a su cama, en donde sabía que se encontraba el diario. Draco imaginó que podía sentir las antenas de la magia oscura intentando alcanzarlo aun estando ahí, al otro lado de la habitación, de la misma manera en que lo había alcanzado estando al otro lado de la escuela, atrapando sus muñecas de manera en que Draco no pudiese escapar.

Dejó salie un lloriqueo roto y enterró el rostro en sus rodillas.


	5. No les Dejes Saber

Por golpe de suerte, Harry no fue expulsado por los ataques de Finch-Fletchey y el fantasma de Gryffindor. Draco le agradecía a Merlín y a Godric (no a Salazar) que Dumbledore parecía tener una firme confianza en Harry – tampoco era como si permitiría que el director realmente expulsara a Harry. Si aquello llegase tan lejos, Draco se hubiese adelantado a entregarse. Había estado pensándolo la noche después de los ataques, pero luego escuchó a Harry decir que Dumbledore, a diferencia del resto de la escuela, no parecía dudar de él en lo más mínimo, y su decisión se había desmoronado.

Si Harry no se encontraba en peligro inmediato, había un poco más de tiempo para resolver todo, Draco dedujo. Tan solo debía buscar una manera diferente para obtener la información, porque no iba a tocar ese diario otra vez en su vida. Estaba seguro de que el diario poseía a las personas luego de que escribiesen en él, así que no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo, y, solo para estar seguro, mantenía su mente cerrada a todo momento. Cuando en los siguientes días no tuvo más lagunas mentales ni ocurrieron más ataques, comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Era mayormente cuando se encontraba solo y desocupado que el sentimiento aberrante de culpa era demasiado persistente como para ignorarlo. Así que intentaba mantener su cabeza enterrada en libros y lejos de los problemas cercanos, aunque no estaba funcionando tan bien como el quisiera. Se sentía un poco como si estuviese siendo detenido con una varita en la sien a todo momento, y Draco nunca había sido muy bueno lidiando con ningún tipo de presión.

Hermione se dio cuenta, al igual que Harry luego de un tiempo, pero, afortunadamente, habían asumido que la preocupación de Draco recaía en la posición de Harry más que en la suya propia.

“Tendremos la poción lista para navidad,” Hermione le dijo dulcemente una tarde mientras hacían su tarea de Encantamientos. “Y estaremos un paso más cerca de saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, estoy segura.”

Draco tan solo asintió en silencio, asustado de añadir algo, seguro de que Weasley podría tomar cualquier palabra que saliese de su boca como una declaración de complicidad. Y esa vez, Draco no podría siquiera culparlo por ello, pues estaría totalmente en lo correcto.

La navidad llegó, al igual que la poción multijugos. Hermione – poco sorpresivamente la mente maestra tras la operación – les informó en la víspera de navidad que la poción estaba lista, y que actuarían aquella misma noche. Nott, Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado para navidad y, aunque Millicent Bulstrode, cuyo cabello Hermione había tomado durante aquella batalla física en el club de duelo, volvió a su casa, estaba segura de que podría actuar como si la chica hubiese cambiado de opinión. Harry y Weasley, quienes serían Crabbe y Goyle, fueron cuidadosamente instruidos para engañar a los dos idiotas y que comiesen un par de pastelillos trucados con somníferos. Draco estaba agradecido de que su única tarea fuese hacerlos entrar a los tres a los cuarteles Slytherin, y no se preocupó por señalar los hoyos y peligros de su plan. Cualquier cosa, podría intervenir antes de que se metieran en problemas reales, siempre y cuando nadie se fijara mucho en Draco, estaba encantado de dejarlos proseguir.

Así que Draco acechó las mazmorras luego de la cena, esquivando a sus compañeros y esperando la llegada de los Gryffindors-disfrazados. Cuando llegaron, fue unos cuantos minutos después de la hora estipulada, y Hermione no estaba con ellos.

“Qué-” Draco inició, pero Goyle lo interrumpió con una determinación que fue muy extraña ver en el usualmente vacío semblante de su compañero de casa.

“No hay tiempo para explicar, ¡vámonos!”

Era Harry, Draco decidió, asintiendo antes de girar en dirección a la pared de piedra que escondía la entrada a los cuarteles Slytherin.

“ _Sangre pura_ ,” anunció, y la pared se deslizó frente a ellos para permitirles la entrada. “Más les vale ir,” Draco dijo, volteándose hacia los otros dos. “No será bueno que Nott nos vea juntos. Yo entraré en un minuto o dos.”

“Gracias,” Goyle – Harry – murmuró, palmeándole el hombro antes de caminar lejos de Draco. Crabbe / Weasley asintió y lo siguió. Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo. Apenas tuvo un segundo para respirar antes de que una voz llamara desde el corredor: “Oh, miren a quién tenemos aquí. Malfoy el traidor de la sangre.”

Draco moldeó su expresión a una de aburrimiento, a pesar de que el latido de su corazón aumentaba en velocidad – estuvo cerca – se giró para encarar a Nott, quien se aproximaba a él con una sonrisilla de superioridad.

“Tus insultos son tan poco creativos como siempre, Nott,” Draco dijo, arrastrando las palabras. “¿Por qué no te lees un libro para más variedad, algo que enriquezca tu vocabulario?”

“Cuidado, Malfoy,” Nott siseó. “O le notificaré al heredero de Slytherin que te ponga en su lista.”

“Suerte con eso,” Draco musitó y volvió hacia la puerta. “ _Sangre pura_ ,” anunció, y la puerta se abrió nuevamente, permitiéndole la entrada a Draco sin ninguna otra palabra de Nott.

Intentó ignorar la manera en que Crabbe y Goyle se paraban en medio de la sala común, luciendo ligeramente perdidos, y en su lugar se aproximó en dirección a los dormitorios. Tras él, escuchó a Nott decir: “¡Ahí están! ¡Los estaba buscando!”

Su dormitorio se encontraba alegremente vacío cuando dejó que la puerta se cerrarse tras él, garantizándole una muy bienvenida soledad. Hermione originalmente le había pedido que se quedara en la sala común mientras ellos estuviesen ahí – pero Draco explicó rápidamente que, si él permanecía más tiempo del necesario en la sala común, sería algo sospechoso. En su lugar, estuvo de acuerdo con aparecerse cuando hubiese pasado la hora con la excusa de querer recoger una pluma que había dejado bajo una silla apropósito, como una advertencia para que se marchasen. Draco chequeó el reloj. Aún tenía media hora.

Automáticamente, sus ojos cayeron en el baúl donde sabía que se encontraba escondido el diario. Se sentía extraño tener a Harry y a Weasley tan cerca de él. Sabía que no era posible que se lo cruzaran – nadie además de Draco podía abrir el baúl y, después de todo, ellos no tenían razón para hurgar entre sus cosas – pero el mero conocimiento de que los chicos se encontraban afuera y el objeto que podría incriminarlo estaba ahí lo hacía sentir inquieto. Así que se sentó en la cama, sacó un ejemplar de _Una Historia de Magia_ y comenzó a leer el capítulo sobre la convención internacional de magos del 1289. Se encontraba a la mitad antes de que fuese tiempo de hacer su acto de Slytherin estacionario en la trivial misión espía de sus amigos.

Se levantó con un suspiro, dirigiéndose a la sala común. Los que se asemejaban al trío usual de matones se encontraban sentados en su usual puesto cerca del fuego, Nott hablando con aires de importancia y los otros dos colgando de cada palabra que decía. Casi lucía como siempre.

Nott se contuvo a la vez que sus ojos viajaban hacia Draco, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro.

“¡Justo estábamos hablando de ti, Malfoy!” Nott llamó. “Sobre ti y tu amigo Potter y cómo es que alguien sería tan estúpido como para pensar que él es el heredero de Slytherin. ¡Cómo si cualquiera que se asociara contigo tuviese algún tipo de orgullo Slytherin!” Nott echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió despectivamente. Draco tan solo rodó los ojos y atrapó la mirada de Goyle – Harry –. Él asintió una vez, y Draco se inclinó para recoger la pluma del sitio en donde la había dejado antes.

“Vete a la mierda, Nott,” fue todo lo que Draco dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su dormitorio.

Recibió una carta a través de Hedwig más tarde esa noche, informándole que Nott, tal cual había predicho, no era el heredero de Slytherin, y que Hermione se encontraba en el la enfermería después de haber colocado un cabello del gato de Millicent en su poción multijugos. Draco suspiró mientras leía y ausentemente acariciaba las plumas de Hedwig.

“¿Ahora qué voy a hacer _yo_ con el artefacto oscuro en mi posesión?” Draco murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella. Hedwig solo ladeó la cabeza y ululó una vez, como si intentara consolarlo.

Mantuvieron a Hermione en la enfermería durante varias semanas. Resultó que las transformaciones animales hechas por poción multijugos eran más difíciles de revertir de lo que Draco había pensado en un principio – aunque, a favor de Madam Pomfrey, nunca le dijeron qué fue lo que _exactamente_ había causado que las facciones de Hermione se transformaran en felinas, completamente conscientes de que su rompimiento de reglas sería revelado si le decían. Los otros tres habían pasado mucho tiempo junto a ella en la enfermería, tanto para acompañarla como para pasarle los apuntes, aunque, a menudo, Draco se encontraba a sí mismo solo junto a su cama, recitando silenciosamente explicaciones detalladas de las clases o haciendo tareas junto a ella. Lo hacía más que todo debido a que prefería el silencio de la enfermería antes que el ruido de los cuarteles Slytherin, pero podía darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba agradecida por su presencia, pues nunca lo apuraba.

Más de una vez Draco se encontró siendo escudriñado por sus excesivamente-perceptivos ojos, hasta que una tarde, murmuró: “Tal vez deberías dejarlo por hoy, Draco. No luces bien.”

Draco le dirigió una mueca.

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó, marcando el párrafo que se encontraba leyendo y cerrando el libro para poder desviar su atención hacia ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio, como si no estuviese segura de si vociferar sus pensamientos o no, antes de continuar: “Últimamente pareces más cansado. Como si no reposaras lo suficiente. ¿No es porque estás aquí mucho tiempo, verdad?”

Draco alzó las cejas ante aquello.

“Honestamente, Hermione,” pronunció con lentitud. “¿Qué diferencia hay entre estudiar aquí o en mi dormitorio? Aparte de la grata compañía, claro.”

Hermione sonrió con suavidad, pero no iba a ser distraída de su interrogatorio por los cumplidos sutiles de Draco

“¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿No estás durmiendo bien?”

Draco suspiró, sus dedos ociosamente acariciando la portada del libro de encantamientos que descansaba en su regazo. Estaba consciente de que caminaba en hielo fino manteniendo a una amiga como Hermione a su alrededor, por lo que escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no darle más información de la necesaria.

“Estoy preocupado,” dijo finalmente. “Por la Cámara de los Secretos, por Harry y tú.” Era la respuesta más sencilla, y Hermione asintió comprensiva. Sabía que había sido la jugada correcta.

“Por supuesto,” murmuró. “Todos estamos preocupados. De verdad esperaba que pudiésemos sacarle algo de información a Nott.” Se contuvo por un momento, antes de presionar: “¿ _En serio_ no tienes ninguna idea de quién podría estar involucrado, Draco? Me refiero, el heredero debería ser de tu casa, después de todo.”

“Te dije, no soy exactamente bienvenido en ningún círculo social de mis compañeros de casa,” le recordó con cansancio. “Si quieres a alguien que esté al tanto de los chismes, sugiero a Parkinson. La chica es una pesadilla, pero siempre está bien informada.”

Hermione hizo una mueca.

“Imagíname a mi acercándome a Pansy Parkinson para entrevistarla sobre el heredero de Slytherin.”

“Sería una vista particular, tienes que admitirlo,” Draco se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole. Ella rió, para alivio de Draco, y deslizó su libro de encantamientos en su bolso, levantándose. “Pero tal vez tengas razón,” concluyó. “Estoy un tanto exhausto. Probablemente vaya a acostarme temprano luego de cenar.”

“Hazlo,” añadió, sonriéndole alentadoramente. “¡Te veo mañana!”

“Nos vemos,” Draco se despidió y salió de la enfermería. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, su sonrisa se borró, como si no pudiese mantenerla sin los ojos de otras personas impulsándolo.

Draco estaba consciente de que debería estar haciendo un esfuerzo por descubrir cualquier tipo de información acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos para así poder descubrir una manera de entregar el diario sin incriminarse más, pero… Todo había estado tan tranquilo desde el ataque hacia Finch-Fletchey y Nick Casi Decapitado, ¿no? La última vez que había intentado intervenir, acabó mal, y estaba asustado de que, si daba un paso más, terminaría siendo poseído nuevamente y atacando a otro estudiante.

Y, en el presente, nadie más que Dobby sabía que el diario se encontraba en su posesión. Siempre y cuando todos permanecieran felizmente inconscientes y nada más pasara, ¿en verdad había necesidad de que hiciese algo?

Draco sabía lo cobardes que eran esos pensamientos. Sus amigos estarían horrorizados de él, estaba seguro, y las pequeñas vocecitas dentro de la cabeza de Draco habían sonado exactamente como ellos: Era la voz de Weasley que lo acusaba de ser malvado como su padre; la de Hermione le decía que no podría guardar aquel secreto por siempre; pero la voz de Harry era la que podía con él – aquella le decía que lo que hacía estaba, simplemente, _mal_ y que debería estar entregándose a las autoridades antes de que hiciese más daño.

Pero el instinto de supervivencia de Draco era demasiado fuerte para eso. Tal vez él, verdaderamente, no era mejor que su padre después de todo.

El siguiente par de semanas pasaron extrañamente rápido. Hermione fue dada de alta a finales de enero. Febrero fue agradecidamente tranquilo, si no contaban San Valentín, que incluyó un enfermo plan de Lockhart sobre perseguir a sus estudiantes con violentos, feos querubines, y un bochornoso mensaje cantarín de San Valentín de parte de Ginny Weasley para Harry, el cual se les prohibió mencionar nunca. Draco había conseguido suprimir de manera exitosa el sentimiento de culpa y pánico que lo gobernaba constantemente, o eso pensaba él, pues Hermione no parecía haber encontrado ninguna otra cosa extraña en su comportamiento. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los rumores sobre Harry se calmaban. De hecho, todo debería haber estado perfecto – o, tan perfecto como podría llegar a ser, con el conocimiento de que había atacado a un compañero inocente.

Fue cuando la profesora Sprout anunció que las mandrágoras habían hecho una fiesta en el invernadero 3 a finales de marzo, sugiriendo que ya habían finalmente alcanzado la etapa de la pubertad, que los nervios de Draco se pusieron de punta de nuevo. Si las mandrágoras alcanzaban la madurez pronto, eso significaba que las victimas de petrificación estarían disponibles también, y Draco no tenía idea de cómo exactamente había atacado a Finch-Fletchey. ¿Qué si el chico lo había visto, siendo capaz de identificarlo apenas se levantara? Draco no podía dejar que eso pasara. Tendría que acercarse a los maestros con algún tipo de información antes de que despertaran, y no iba a conseguirla al seguir posponiendo el hecho.

Había estado pensando y pensando, y mientras más meditaba el asunto, más evidente era que su única fuente de información era sin duda el diario. Y la manera en que podría extraerle información era escribir en él. Tal vez, Draco dedujo, ahora que sabía qué esperar, podría mantener al señor oscuro fuera de su cabeza mientras se comunicaba con él. Después de todo, Draco había aprendido oclumancia a edad temprana, y realmente, ¿cómo podría aquello ser distinto?

Así que una noche, después de haber dado círculos en su cabeza por bastante rato, abrió el baúl, extrayendo vacilante el cuaderno de cuero y posicionándolo en su cama, las cortinas cerradas.

Sus manos temblaban cuando abrió el diario en una página al azar y tomó su pluma, sumergiéndola en la tinta. Observó la hoja vacía por un momento, antes de nivelar la pluma y así escribir, con determinación que no sentía.

‘Dime dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos.’

Draco esperó mientras la tinta se hundía en el papel, y reaparecía en la caligrafía del señor oscuro, tal y como sucedió la última vez.

 _‘¡Draco! Sabía_ _que volverías eventualmente.’_

Draco achicó los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda, cuidadosamente vaciando su mente de cualquier emoción antes de continuar.

‘Dime.’

_‘¿Por qué? No necesitas su ubicación para acabar con el noble trabajo de Salazar Slytherin por mí, como bien sabes.’_

Draco tomó una respiración profunda, imaginando una alacena en su mente, y sorteando todas sus emociones cuidadosamente en ella, antes de cerrarla y sellarla. De la misma manera en que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeño. Aún le parecía útil aquel puente mental cuando se sentía abrumado y no podía lograr alzar las paredes que sabía era capaz de construir.

‘No voy a terminar tu trabajo. Voy a descubrir dónde está la Cámara, y luego iré a Dumbledore para entregarle este diario.’

Esta vez la respuesta tardó en llegar.

_‘¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a detenerme?’_

Draco pestañeó, la pregunta tomándolo por sorpresa.

‘Porque lo que estás haciendo está mal,’ escribió.

_‘Tu padre nunca pensó eso, ¿o sí?’_

‘¡Yo no soy como mi padre!’

_‘Sí. Tú tienes más determinación que él. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta, no realmente. ¿Por qué piensas que lo que tus padres te enseñaron está mal?’_

Draco se tomó un momento para organizar sus ideas, pensando intensamente en su respuesta antes de darla.

‘Mis amigos son nacidos muggle y mestizos, y no creo que sean menos merecedores de estudiar magia que yo.’ Escribió, para luego añadir: ‘No pienso sentarme y ver cómo los lastimas.’

 _‘¿Son estos los mismos amigos que piensas que no creerán en tu inocencia al ser puestos a prueba?’_ llegó la respuesta, dándole a Draco justo en el estómago. _‘¿Los amigos que no creen en ti son realmente más importantes que tú dándole la espalda a una familia tan noble como la que tienes?’_

‘¡Te equivocas sobre ellos!’ Draco garabateó con enojo. ‘Ellos creerían en mí. ¡Harry y Hermione siempre han creído en mí! Es el resto del mundo que dudaría.’

_‘¿Estás seguro de eso?’_

La pluma de Draco revoloteó sobre el papel. Quería escribir ‘Sí,’ con todas sus fuerzas pero, por alguna razón, no se atrevía.

Cuando su respuesta no llegó, el señor oscuro escribió _: ‘Pobre chico. Piensas que has tomado una decisión, pero en realidad, siempre has tenido que seguir a los demás, desesperado por reconocimiento y amor. Primero, fue tu padre, y ahora, Harry Potter torció tu mente con su charla de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, el bien y el mal, y estás esforzándote tanto por encajar en el molde que él creó para ti. ¿No cansa siempre seguir a personas que nunca te verán por quien realmente eres?’_

El corazón de Draco martilleaba, y cerró el diario con fuerza.

“No es cierto,” suspiró para sí mismo. “No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza. Sólo quiere que te vuelvas loco.”

Pero sus palabras no calmaban su corazón acelerado, ni espantaban a la enredadera de dolor que parecía haberse apoderado de su pecho, apretando y dificultándole la respiración.

Draco iba a tener suficiente para pensar durante las vacaciones de Pascua sin sus preocupaciones sobre el diario, pero, como acontecía, se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de concentrase ni en sus estudios, ni en la decisión de qué electivas escoger para su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Hermione seguía hablando y hablando sobre lo importante que era decidir, y hacía que la cabeza de Draco diese vueltas de tan solo escucharla. En su lugar, intentó orientarse con Harry, pero cuando a este se le pedía su opinión, tan solo citaba lo que sea que cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley le hubiese dicho. Cuando terminó escogiendo las mismas clases que el tormento pelirrojo – Adivinación y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – Draco se sintió desgarrado.

“Nunca pensé en tomar Adivinación,” le dijo a Hermione débilmente una tarde en la biblioteca. “Y tampoco soy muy bueno con los animales. Además de las lechuzas, por supuesto.”

“Bueno, no necesitas escoger las mismas clases que Harry y Ron,” frunció el ceño Hermione.

Draco se mordió el labio, dudando antes de admitir, silenciosamente: “Pero me gustaría tener más clases con ustedes tres. Sería agradable no sentarme solo en una esquina siempre, saben.” No miraba a Hermione cuando lo dijo, pero cruzó su vista con la de ella cuando le tocó el brazo gentilmente, una sonrisa triste en su boca.

“A mí también me gustaría,” asintió. “Pero no deberías tomar decisiones académicas basándote en el miedo a estar solo.”

“Lo sé,” Draco suspiró.

“Entonces, ¿qué materias tomarás?” preguntó. “¿Hay algo en lo que estés particularmente interesado?”

“Pues,” Draco inició, carcomiendo su labio inferior. “Te dije que amo la Alquimia, y mucha de la información sobre ella está escrita en runas. Sé leerlas un poco, pero porque lo he aprendido por mi cuenta, y me gustaría estudiarlas de la manera apropiada. La Aritmancia también me fascina.”

“Ambas suenan extremadamente interesantes,” Hermione concordó en tono efusivo. “Yo igual quiero escogerlas, pero también sería muy interesante aprender sobre Criaturas Mágicas, especialmente para alguien como yo, sin experiencia ni con las más comunes. Adivinación es una rama completamente diferente de magia de la cual me gustaría aprender más. Y Estudios Muggles-”

“Creciste en una familia muggle, Hermione,” Draco le recordó, riendo. “¡¿Por qué tomarías esa materia en Hogwarts?!”

“Bueno,” Hermione musitó, enrojeciendo. “¡Sería interesante estudiarlos desde la perspectiva de los magos!”

“Eres increíble,” agitó la cabeza. “Se supone que escojamos tres clases máximo, ¡lo sabes!”

“Hablé con la profesora McGonagall ayer,” se encogió de hombros. “Y dijo que si quería escoger más, podría buscar una manera de lograrlo.”

“¿De verdad?” Draco preguntó, pensativo. “¿Eso significa que puedo tomar Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Runas _y_ Aritmancia?”

“Creo que sí,” Hermione asintió. “Me refiero, será estresante, pero-”

“Me paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre estudiando ya de por sí,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “Creo que puedo soportarlo.”

“¡Bueno, entonces hazlo!” Hermione alentó, sonando satisfecha. “Será agradable tenerte en la mayoría de mis clases. Al menos tú no te burlas de mi por estar interesada en lo que nos enseñan,” concluyó, un tinte en su voz que sugería que hubo demasiados comentarios descuidados de parte de Weasley últimamente. “¡Oh, Harry!” se animó, y Draco alzó la cabeza para observar cómo Harry se acercaba a su mesa, aun en su uniforme de Quidditch. “¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?”

“Bien,” Harry sonrió, sentándose al lado opuesto de ellos. “¡Estoy seguro de que venceremos a Hufflepuff en un par de semanas! ¡El equipo está en buena forma!” Draco forzó una sonrisa, la idea del Quidditch pareciéndole extraña y surreal con toda la preocupación que había cargado encima recientemente, a pesar de saber que el último partido de la temporada contra Ravenclaw se acercaba para él. “¿Dónde está Ron?” Harry preguntó, mirando a Hermione inquisitivamente.

“En la sala común,” Hermione dijo, su tono levemente rígido. “Pensó que no había necesidad de empezar a hacer tarea hasta que, asumo, sea el día antes de terminar las vacaciones.”

“Ah, vale,” Harry asintió, sonriendo. “¿Qué les parece si subo a cambiarme, lo busco, y vamos juntos al lago? El clima está bonito y podemos seguir haciendo la tarea allí, si quieren.”

“¡Suena bien!” Hermione sonrió, mirando a Draco interrogante mientras él hacía una mueca.

“Yo me quedo aquí,” Draco musitó. “Hace frío.”

Sintió los ojos de Harry sobre él, pero no alzó la mirada para observarlo de vuelta.

“No tengo que pedirle a Ron que venga,” dijo, últimamente. “Podemos ir nosotros tres nada más.”

“Sólo no tengo ganas de salir,” Draco protestó. “No tiene que ver con Weasley.”

“Oye, sé que tú y él no han estado muy amistosos desde todo el asunto del partido de Quidditch,” Harry suspiró. “Pero hemos salido sin él antes, ¡no veo por qué no podemos seguir haciéndolo! ¡Te has estado alejando últimamente, y no me gusta!”

Cuando Draco alzó la vista ante aquellas palabras, los verdes ojos de Harry se encontraban desafiantes. Draco apenas podía soportar verlo sin odiarse a sí mismo.

“No me estoy alejando,” Draco murmuró.

“Oh, vamos, ¡no soy estúpido!” Harry se quejó. “Siempre que estás con nosotros te ves pálido y cansado, y apenas hablas. Ya no nos buscas. Si acaso, pasas tiempo solo con Hermione en la biblioteca. ¡Eres _mi_ amigo también, lo sabes!”

“Claro que lo soy,” Draco dijo inmediatamente. “¡No los estoy evitando!”

“‘Evitando’ tal vez sea una palabra demasiado fuerte,” Harry estuvo de acuerdo. “¡Pero sé que algo anda mal! Hermione dijo que podría ser culpa de Ron.”

Draco lanzó una mirada en dirección a Hermione, quien le daba una revisión a su ensayo de Encantamientos con esmero, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de su conversación. Era cierto que Draco se sentía incómodo en su presencia, pero tenía menos que ver con Weasley y su mala impresión de Draco – aunque formaba parte, si era honesto – y más con su propia culpa y desesperación. A pesar de ser muy inteligente y perceptiva, era más fácil andar junto a Hermione.

Harry era un caso aparte. Cada vez que miraba al chico sentía que no se merecía estar con alguien tan genuinamente _bueno_. Como si sus manos estuviesen demasiado sucias para tocar algo tan puro. Aunque lo _intentaba_ , consciente de que Harry se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal si tan solo se esfumaba de su lado. Y pensó que se había convertido bueno en pretender, pero tal vez había subestimado a Harry.

“Draco, escucha,” Harry dijo, volviendo su vista hacia él. “Lo que sea que esté mal, puedes hablarlo con nosotros, ¿vale?” Lucía tan sincero que Draco se sintió mucho peor consigo mismo.

“Nada anda mal,” se encontró diciendo. Las cejas de Harry se juntaron con evidente duda. “Las cosas andan un tanto estresantes, eso es todo.”

“¿Nott ha estado comportándose como un imbécil contigo?” Harry preguntó, su mandíbula tensándose.

“No,” Se apresuró Draco. “Me refiero, no más de lo usual. Sólo que, todo el asunto con la Cámara, y-”

“Pero no ha habido un ataque en meses,” Harry apuntó. “Las cosas están calmándose. Aun así, tú pareces estar empeorando.”

Draco no tenía ninguna respuesta lista para eso. Tan solo se encogió de hombros. Los ojos de Harry quemándolo.

“Creo que lo que Harry intenta decir,” Hermione habló, por último, quitando la vista de su ensayo. “Es que es mejor que nos hables si estás preocupado, en lugar de guardártelo todo para ti. No está haciéndote bien. Sólo – si quieres que alguien te escuche, estaremos aquí, ¿vale?”

“Lo sé,” asintió, intentando sonreír. Harry aún lo miraba con fatiga, pero parecía haber decidido dejar el tema, por ahora. Con un suspiro, Draco enrolló su pergamino y cerró su botella de tinta. “Pero si saldremos, necesitaré mi abrigo,” notó. “Realmente _hace_ frío.”

Harry rió.

“Hazlo. Te veré en el pasillo principal en quince.”

Cuando Draco los alcanzó luego de su recorrido a las mazmorras, Harry realmente había dejado a Weasley en su dormitorio. Bajo circunstancias normales, se hubiese sentido valioso por ello. Pero, en ese momento, tan solo se sintió peor.

‘Dime dónde está la Cámara,’ Draco garabateó en la página vacía esa misma noche, incitado por la culpa. ‘No más juegos.’ La tinta se sumergió en la hoja, y formó palabras nuevas inmediatamente.

_‘¿Tal vez me gustan los juegos? Soy un recuerdo, Draco. El tiempo no es tanto problema para mí como para ti. Estoy preparado para esperarte.’_

‘Al final iré a Dumbledore, me digas algo o no,’ Draco amenazó, aunque sabía, muy en el fondo, que no tenía caso. ‘Más vale que no hagas esto peor para ninguno de los dos.’

_‘Tú ni siquiera crees en ti mismo, Draco. No vas a decirle a nadie. No hasta que consigas una manera de probar tu inocencia. ¿Y crees que seré tan estúpido como para concederte eso?’_

Cuando Draco cerró el diario violentamente otra vez, sus ojos cosquilleaban debido a las lágrimas contra las que con desespero intentaba luchar.


	6. Algo Más Fuerte Que el Odio y el Miedo

La mañana del partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff había concurrido extrañamente borrosa para Draco. Se había despertado sintiendo como si su mente estuviese en pausa. Podía recordar haber bajado a desayunar, pero no cómo llego al comedor. 

Antes de darse por enterado, Draco se encontró a sí mismo caminando en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Se detuvo un instante, adormilado y desorientado, dando un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba solo en el camino que llevaba al estadio, escuchaba las voces de las gradas, pero ningún jugador se encontraba en el aire aún. Draco frunció el ceño, intentando recordar porqué estaba ahí solo y no había ido con Hermione y Weasley al partido. Fue entonces cuando divisó a tres personas apresurándose colina arriba, moviéndose en su dirección. Le tomó un momento reconocer quiénes eran: La profesora McGonagall se apuraba, más adelante del par, luciendo tensa y distraída. Tras ella, dos estudiantes de Gryffindor la seguían, uno vistiendo las habituales túnicas escolares, y el otro con uniforme de Quidditch. Draco se congeló, observando a Harry y Weasley sin comprender. Tras ellos se encontraban más estudiantes abriéndose paso hacia el castillo, pero Draco no les prestó atención. 

“¡Joven Malfoy!” La profesora McGonagall quebró su aturdimiento, y Draco alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su serena mirada. “Qué bien que esté aquí, debería venir también.” 

“¿Venir a dónde?” Draco preguntó en confusión, pero ella negó con la cabeza y siguió adelante. Harry atrapó su vista, y su expresión demostró una igual falta de comprensión, en compañía con algo de terror. Silenciosamente, Draco les siguió el paso, apurándose tras McGonagall. 

“¿Qué está pasando?” le susurró a Harry. “¿Cancelaron el partido?” 

“Sí,” Harry respiró, observando la espalda de McGonagall con preocupación, como si una explicación a semejante giro de eventos estuviese cosida a su túnica. 

“¡¿Dónde estabas?!” Weasley demandó cuando Harry no dijo más nada. “Hermione corrió a la biblioteca y tú no te aparecías... ¡¿Qué traman ustedes dos?!” 

“Yo...” Draco inició, pero se detuvo repentinamente, frunciendo el ceño. Intentó recordarlo, pero nada venía a su mente, y su pánico aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. La última vez que no había sido capaz de recordar lo que estuvo haciendo, ocurrió el ataque a Finch-Fletchey y Nick Casi Decapitado. 

Por suerte, fue salvado de tener que responder apenas entraron al castillo y, pronto, se encontraron caminando hasta estar de frente a la puerta de la enfermería. 

“Esto puede resultar un poco perturbador,” McGonagall les dijo, con un tono de voz tan gentil que hacía la sangre de Draco congelarse en sus venas. “Ha habido otro ataque... Otro doble ataque.” 

Draco no podía respirar mientras la profesora empujaba la puerta, revelando a Madam Pomfrey, la cual se encontraba atendiendo a dos rígidas figuras en camas adyacentes: Una era una chica mayor de Ravenclaw con largo, cabello rizado que Draco no conocía. La otra era Hermione. 

Sabía que la profesora McGonagall estaba hablando, pero no era capaz de escuchar una sola palabra. Lo único que su mente registraba era ruido blanco. 

Snape bajó a la sala común aquella noche para anunciar las nuevas reglas establecidas luego de los ataques hacia Hermione y la otra chica, Penelope Clearwater. El nuevo toque de queda para todos los estudiantes había sido movido a las 6 p.m., nadie podría salir de su sala común luego de aquella hora. Los maestros debían escoltar a cada curso hacia sus salones de clase, al igual que al baño y al Gran Salón. Todas las actividades de clubes habían sido pausadas. Snape también se dedicó a observarlos con mirada afilada mientras demandaba que cualquier estudiante que tuviese información con respecto a los ataques la revelara cuanto antes pues, si el culpable no era atrapado pronto, tendrían que cerrar la escuela. 

La atmósfera entre los Slytherins tras aquellos anuncios se encontraba mucho más apagada de lo que había estado ante los otros ataques. Era obvio que la amenaza del cierre de Hogwarts los alertaba con respecto a la seriedad del asunto. Luego de que Snape se marchara, se sentaron en grupos, susurrando entre ellos. 

Draco se abrió paso hasta los dormitorios, aturdido. Por suerte, se encontraba solo, no había nadie cerca para fastidiarlo o burlarse de él mientras se dejaba caer en el colchón, mirando al vacío. 

Había atacado a Hermione, parte de los dos amigos verdaderos que tenía. Hermione, quien había pasado el ultimo par de meses preocupándose por él, sin sospechar por un solo instante que debía de esperar cualquier tipo de peligro emanando de su persona. Los ojos de Draco ardían. 

Weasley estuvo en lo correcto. Era exactamente tan malo como su padre. No, era peor, pues nunca antes había admitido lo que era, convencido de que merecía tener amigos como Harry y Hermione, determinado a escoger el lado opuesto. Y, aun así, ahí estaba, ocultándoles información vital a los maestros para salvar su propio pellejo, atacando a sus amigos en lugar de tomar acción. 

Jaló de sus rodillas y presionó su rostro contra ellas, ahogando los sollozos desesperados que despedazaban su garganta. 

El día siguiente, las noticias de que Dumbledore había sido suspendido como director, y que a Hagrid lo habían enviado a Azkaban, viajaron por la escuela. Draco no entendía cómo alguien pudiese sospechar de Hagrid. Hagrid estaba tan lejos de ser el heredero de Slytherin como era posible, con lo que estaba bastante seguro era sangre de gigante en algún grado corriendo por sus venas y su amable, amistosa personalidad. La gente susurraba sobre él estando involucrado en los primeros ataques cincuenta años atrás, lo que causó su expulsión como estudiante, y ahora, según los murmullos, había decidido continuar el trabajo que le había quedado pendiente – pero Draco no le prestó atención a nada de aquello, sabiendo de primera mano que no era cierto. El señor oscuro había abierto la cámara cincuenta años atrás – incriminando a Hagrid, por lo que Draco podía deducir, o tal vez lo había usado de la misma manera en que estaba usando a Draco. Draco deseaba haber sabido del involucramiento pasado de Hagrid mucho antes, pues así hubiese podido preguntarle al hombre al respecto. Tal vez juntos podrían haberlo descifrado. Aunque, ahora, era muy tarde para pensar en ello. 

Draco sabía que no tenía otra opción más que decirle a alguien. Hagrid era inocente, y no podía permitir que fuese a Azkaban cuando en realidad era Draco el que debería estar allí. Pero ¿a quién le diría? Dumbledore no estaba. Draco se había aferrado a la esperanza de que su influyente director entendería, y creería en su palabra al ser él uno de los amigos de Harry. Pero ahora, aquello había dejado de ser una opción. Por supuesto, podría acercarse a McGonagall, quien había sido designada como directora temporalmente y a quien había intentado acudir poco después del ataque hacia Finch-Fletchley. Pero ¿estaría la cabecilla de Gryffindor lo suficientemente dispuesta a salvarlo del posible encarcelamiento? O, ¿tendría siquiera su palabra el suficiente poder para evitar Azkaban? 

Draco trató de quedarse después de varias lecciones de Transfiguración, intentando armarse de coraje para solicitar una audiencia privada, pero McGonagall siempre se encontraba con prisa de escoltarlos hacia su siguiente clase, y, cada vez, Draco perdía la valentía. 

Draco no había intercambiado más de un par de palabras con Harry desde el ataque a Hermione. No tenían oportunidad para verse entre clases. Y solo compartían pociones, pero, aun cuando se sentaban junto al otro, Draco se negaba a siquiera mirarlo. Sabía que Harry lo miraba frecuentemente, pero él no era capaz de devolverle la vista, sabiendo que se quebraría si lo hacía. Cuando Harry trataba de iniciar una conversación, solía ser interrumpido por Snape, y Draco se encontraba casi agradecido por ello pues no tenía idea de qué decirle a su amigo. 

Aquello continuó por dos semanas, día tras día, Draco se sentía cada vez más asqueado consigo mismo. Fue cuando la noticia sobre las Mandrágoras estando ya listas para cortar que se forzó a sí mismo a abrir el baúl - aquel que Hagrid le había regalado, recordó, su corazón dando un tirón doloroso ante la realización - y extrajo el diario de cuero. 

Ya no le importaba, se dijo. El primer maestro que encontrase sería al cual se acercaría para entregar el diario. 

Draco podía sentir la magia tenebrosa emanando del diario envolviéndolo, y entonces, todo se volvió negro. 

Cuando Draco despertó, se encontraba recostado de espalda, observando un alto, oscuro techo de piedra que no recordaba haber visto antes. La superficie en la que yacía era de piedra, también, y él estaba empapado hasta los huesos con agua gélida. Con un violento estremecimiento, se dio cuenta de lo helado que estaba. Intentaba recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero su mente estaba en blanco. 

Fue entonces cuando un jadeo cortó el silencio, alertándolo de que no estaba solo. 

“¡Draco!” Harry apareció junto a él un instante más tarde, luciendo estropeado y aterrado. Su ropa estaba mojada, también, y parecía haberse desgarrado en algunas zonas. Mugre marcaba su sudoroso rostro, y sus ojos verdes se veían demasiado brillantes mientras deambulaban por el rostro de Draco. “¡¿Puedes oírme?! ¡¿Estás lastimado?!” 

“Yo-” Draco respiró, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse. Las manos de Harry volaron con intención de ayudarlo, encontrándose atónitamente cálidas contra el frío que lo envolvía. “¿Qué pasó?” 

Agitadamente, dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Una larga, oscura, cámara cavernosa se estiraba tras ellos, envuelta por estatuas de serpientes de piedra por toda la pared. Al final de esta, justo donde estaban sentados, había otra estatua, más alta, de un rostro que Draco recordaba haber visto antes. Le tomó un momento conectar los puntos. 

Salazar Slytherin. 

La Cámara de los Secretos. 

Sus ojos viajaron sin su permiso hacia una figura oscura que estaba tirada no muy lejos de ellos – Draco tuvo tan solo un momento para percatarse del increíble tamaño y el fuerte color verde antes de gritar. Su voz hizo eco en conjunto con el chillido de sobresalto de un Fénix, el cual tomó vuelo ante el ruido. Draco intentó arrastrarse hacia atrás, lejos de todo, pero Harry lo había tomado por los hombros y se aferraba de él. 

“¡El Basilisco está muerto, Draco!” llamó. “¡No puede lastimarte, está muerto!” 

“¿Muerto?” Draco repitió, respirando pesadamente. “¡¿Un Basilisco?! Pero cómo-” 

“Lo maté,” Harry lo interrumpió, sin ninguna emoción. “Y apuñalé el diario también. Estás a salvo ahora, Draco. Confía en mí.” 

“... El diario...” Draco murmuró y, finalmente, ubicó el cuadernillo de cuero tirado en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, junto a un charco de tinta. Tenía un hoyo, y un gran colmillo a su lado. “Oh, Merlín.” 

Su visión se nubló. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de se debía a sus propias lágrimas. 

“Draco,” Harry susurró dulcemente. El fénix aterrizó casi sin hacer ruido, ubicándose a un lado de Draco y observándolo curiosamente. 

“No era mi intención, Harry,” Draco soltó, pero le resultaba difícil hablar – temblaba bruscamente y sollozos rastrillaban su pecho. “¡Intenté detenerlo, lo juro!” 

“Lo sé,” Harry le aseguró, y entonces, Draco se encontró siendo envuelto por un abrazo. Draco cerró sus ojos, obligándose a calmarse, pero no tenía caso. Todo el miedo, la culpa, la desesperación que había sentido el último par de meses se derramaba en forma de lágrimas y sollozos rotos, y el consuelo físico de Harry tan solo lo empeoraba todo. 

“Por favor no me odies,” Draco lloriqueó, su voz sonando pequeña y perdida. Los brazos de Harry hicieron presión a su alrededor. 

“¡Por supuesto que no te odio!” insistió. “¡Fuiste poseído, Draco! Voldemort - ¡hizo que hicieras todo esto! Ginny… Cuando fuiste traído a la cámara, ella se acercó a Ron y a mí. Estaba llorando y hablándonos sobre este diario que había conseguido entre sus libros después de nuestra parada en el Callejón Diagón durante las vacaciones de verano, y sobre cómo le había respondido cada vez que escribía en él. Nos dijo que tuvo... Lagunas mentales después de que comenzó a usarlo y que, cuando sucedieron los ataques hacia Colin y la señora Norris, no sabía en dónde había estado en el transcurso. Y luego, el diario desapareció el día después del segundo ataque. Pensó que lo había perdido y, asustada de que fuese así, no le contó a nadie. Pero cuando tú fuiste tomado hoy temprano, se preguntó si, tal vez, conseguiste el diario de alguna manera y lo mismo te ocurrió a ti.” 

“Mi padre se lo dio,” Draco apuntó a través de sus lágrimas. Cada palabra quemaba en su pecho. “Dobby... Él trabaja para mi familia, y cuando mencionaste su nombre lo llamé.” Draco tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire. “Me dijo-” Pero no podía continuar, y Harry asintió rápidamente. Podía sentir el movimiento contra su hombro. 

“Entiendo,” Harry dijo gentilmente. “Le quitaste el diario a Ginny para protegerla.” Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que preguntase, tentativamente: “¿Por qué no nos dijiste y ya, Draco?” 

“¡No pude!” Draco lloriqueó. “Después de todo lo que Weasley dijo sobre mi padre – yo solo – yo -” 

“Draco,” Harry murmuró y, entonces, se apartó para observarlo directamente. “Draco, mírame.” 

Los ojos de Harry flameaban con intensidad mientras los de Draco se abrían, y no podía respirar. Sentía que se quemaba bajo la atención de Harry. 

“Yo nunca,” Harry resaltó la palabra severamente. “nunca jamás pensaría que eres como tu padre. Sin importar lo que pase. Te conozco mejor.” 

De ser posible, Draco lloró aún más ante aquellas palabras. 

“Pero Weasley-” 

“Ron no lo decía en serio,” Harry lo interrumpió. “Fue algo estúpido, y hablaré con él sobre eso, créeme. Pero, cuando fuiste poseído, él estaba tan asustado como yo. Bajó hasta acá conmigo, de hecho, pero quedó atrapado en el camino con Lockhart. Tenemos que volver pronto, debe estar preocupadísimo.” 

Cuando Draco no respondió, Harry lo jaló de vuelta a su anterior abrazo. 

“Me asustaste mucho,” Harry susurró. “Pensé que estabas muerto.” 

“¿Cómo me encontraste?” Draco habló contra el material de la túnica de Harry, su rostro enterrado en el hombro del otro chico, pero parecía que el Gryffindor podía entenderlo de todas formas. 

“Hermione,” Harry explicó. “Conseguimos una nota. Resulta que, poco antes de que la atacaran, había descifrado que el monstruo dentro de la cámara era un Basilisco que se transportaba por las tuberías de la escuela. Cuando te tomaron, conectamos los puntos hasta Myrtle la Llorona y su baño - ella murió hace cincuenta años en ese mismo sitio, ¿ves? Fue el ataque que hizo que expulsaran a Hagrid, aunque él nunca estuvo involucrado. Y, pues, quisimos decirle a Lockhart porque él quería intentar llegar a ti, pero, uhm, pues... Es un maldito cobarde, un mentiroso en realidad. Pero eso no importa ahora. Al final vinimos nosotros mismos.” 

Draco se aferró a Harry, respirando hondo para recobrar el control sobre sus lágrimas. 

“Lo siento mucho, Harry,” respiró. “Tenía tanto miedo de hablar, por eso fue que intenté descubrir dónde estaba la cámara yo solo, para así poder darle toda la información a Dumbledore y probar que no estaba involucrado. Pero no pude. No descubrí ni una bendita cosa, y luego-” 

“Y luego te poseyó, también,” Harry asintió, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. “Debí saberlo. Todos estos meses te has estado viendo terrible, y yo nunca-” 

“¿Cómo pudiste haberlo sabido?” Draco demandó, separándose de Harry finalmente para limpiar sus mejillas con enojo. “¡Yo traté ocultarlo con todas mis fuerzas! Fui demasiado idiota.” 

“Sí, un poco,” Harry estuvo de acuerdo, y las palabras dolían, pero, cuando Draco alzó su vista hacia él, se encontraba sonriendo gentilmente. “Pero fue nuestra culpa también, de alguna manera. Sé que no tenías intención de lastimar a nadie. Solo prométeme que, desde ahora, no importa qué, me dirás la verdad siempre.” 

Draco pestañeó, luchando contra el último par de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, y asintió una vez. Harry asintió también y se puso de pie, estirando una de sus manos para poder ayudar a Draco a levantarse. 

“Bien, entonces,” Harry anunció. “Volvamos.” 

Se cruzaron con Weasley y Lockhart unos cuantos minutos después de salir de la cámara, abriéndose paso tras la oscuridad de un húmedo túnel el cual, Draco dedujo, tuvo que haber recorrido para llegar ahí en primer lugar, pero no podía recordarlo. Harry llamó a Weasley cuando el sonido de rocas moviéndose los alcanzó, y jaló a Draco hacia donde el techo del túnel había aparentemente colapsado a su alrededor, dejando un rastro de destrucción en su camino. Había un hoyo entre el bloqueo de piedras caídas, lo suficientemente grande para que él y Harry se deslizasen individualmente. Weasley esperaba por ellos del otro lado, luciendo aliviado y pálido. 

“Gracias a Merlín,” murmuró al divisarlos, tendiendo una de sus manos para ayudar a Draco a atravesar el hoyo que habían creado, y Draco, un poco fuera de sí, la acepto sin chistar. “¡Malfoy, maldito idiota!” Weasley explotó tan pronto como Draco logró cruzar al otro lado. “¡Nos diste un susto de muerte, colega! Ni pienses volver a-” 

“Ron,” Harry dijo bruscamente, lanzándole una fuerte mirada mientras trepaba por el hoyo tras Draco. “Déjalo, ¿quieres?” 

Weasley enrojeció ante aquello, un tanto avergonzado, mientras murmuraba: “Pues, me alegro de que estén bien. Los dos.” Frunció el ceño en confusión cuando el Fénix avanzó detrás de Harry, un bulto de tela atrapado entre sus garras al cual Draco no le había prestado la suficiente atención como para identificar. 

“Es de Dumbledore,” Harry dijo despreocupadamente, haciendo que Draco se diese cuenta de la cantidad de giros argumentales que Harry había olvidado mencionar. 

“¡¿Eso es una espada?!” Weasley demandó, observando a Harry con incredulidad, y en ese instante fue que Draco se dio cuenta de que su amigo cargaba un arma plateada, incrustada con gemas, además del diario acuchillado. 

“Luego, Ron,” le quitó importancia el otro Gryffindor. “Mientras tanto, salgamos de aquí. ¿Dónde está Lockhart?” 

“Allá atrás,” Weasley contestó, señalando con su cabeza en dirección a las profundidades del túnel, repentina y extrañamente animado. “Está muy mal, vengan a ver.” 

Lockhart, Weasley explicó, había tratado de lanzarles un hechizo de pérdida de memoria en un intento por deshacerse de ellos de camino a la cámara, pero, habiendo utilizado la varita rota de Weasley, el hechizo salió mal, causándose a sí mismo la pérdida de memoria. Y así, Lockhart parecía incapaz de distinguir dónde se encontraban o quién era. Ausentemente, Draco notó que le caía mucho mejor así. 

Fawkes, el Fénix de Dumbledore, con la increíble fuerza por la cual eran conocidos los de su especie, acabó elevándolos a todos hacia el baño de chicas del segundo piso, donde Myrtle la Llorona esperaba por ellos, ligeramente decepcionada al verlos vivos. No se quedaron mucho - en su lugar, luego de un corto momento de consideración, emprendieron camino hacia la oficina de McGonagall quien, como directora designada en ausencia de Dumbledore, era aparentemente la mejor autoridad a la que acudir. 

La oficina se encontraba repleta cuando fueron llamados a entrar: McGonagall estaba parada tras su escritorio, en donde se encontraba conversando con nada más y nada menos que Dumbledore hasta su llegada, y cerca de la chimenea se hallaba Snape, posicionado al lado opuesto de los aparentemente-rígidos padres de Draco, Dobby junto a ellos. El conmocionado silencio fue opresivo por un instante, luego, la madre de Draco dio un saltito y cruzó la sala, jalándolo en un abrazo estrecho y sobrecogedor. 

“Querido,” suspiró. “Oh, por Merlín, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?” 

“Estoy bien, madre,” Draco respiró, aunque la manera en que temblaba bajo su vista revelaba su verdadero estado. 

“Potter, Weasley,” McGonagall habló débilmente, dirigiendo su atención hacia los estudiantes de su casa. “¿Serían tan amables de explicar?” 

Harry vaciló antes de dirigirse hacia el escritorio de McGonagall, soltando el sucio bulto que Fawkes había cargado anteriormente, - el sombrero seleccionador, Draco se percató - el diario acuchillado y la espada. Luego, encaró a Dumbledore y comenzó a contar la historia de cómo habían conseguido la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, cómo encontró a Draco ahí y, con la ayuda de Fawkes, quien le había proporcionado el sobrero seleccionador y, consecuentemente, la espada de Gryffindor, había peleado contra el Basilisco, matándolo. Draco notó como, conscientemente, evitaba mencionar el envolvimiento de Draco, ante todo. Fue Dumbledore quien lo interrumpió con una sonrisa gentil, inquiriendo: “Lo que más me intriga es cómo Lord Voldemort consiguió hechizar a Draco, cuando mis fuentes me indican que se encuentra escondiéndose en una selva ubicada en Albania.” 

La madre de Draco, quien aún seguía sosteniéndolo mientras se giraba hacia Harry para hacerle seguimiento a su historia, soltó un jadeo horrorizado, sus brazos estrechándose alrededor de su hijo. 

“¿Qué significa esto?” preguntó, observando a Draco, su rostro con una mezcla de terror y sorpresa. “¿Draco?” 

Harry se quedó en silencio, cruzando miradas con Draco y, con un profundo respiro y voz temblorosa, el Slytherin habló finalmente. 

“Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a mi padre sobre eso,” anunció, tomando fuerza de su resentimiento. “Pues él fue quien le dio el diario a Ginevra Weasley este verano.” 

Un silencio tenso siguió a sus palabras, y la vista de Draco se cruzó con la de su padre finalmente. Aún se encontraba parado cerca de la chimenea, su postura rígida y su mandíbula apretada. Lucía pálido y débil, pero sus ojos centelleaban peligrosamente. 

“¿Qué insinúas exactamente, Draco?” preguntó, su tono controlado a pesar del enojo que Draco podía sentir emanando de él. 

“Dobby me dijo lo que hiciste después del segundo ataque,” Draco murmuró. Dobby gimoteó ante sus palabras, pero Draco lo ignoró. “Y me ayudó a sacarle el diario a Ginny. Desde entonces, he estado intentando obtener información a través de él, para averiguar dónde estaba la Cámara de los Secretos y así poder decirle a alguien, pero-” se interrumpió a sí mismo, su respiración temblorosa mientras observaba a su madre quien lo miraba de vuelta, claramente horrorizada, luego desviando la vista hacia los claros ojos azules de Dumbledore. “Nunca quise lastimar a nadie,” suspiró con urgencia. “Tan solo quería-” 

“Por supuesto,” Dumbledore lo tranquilizó, su voz amable y comprensiva. “Nunca, ni por un instante sospeché que esa fuese tu intención, Draco. Magos más viejos y sabios han sido embaucados por Lord Voldemort. No te culpo.” 

Draco sintió las rodillas débiles, aliviado al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore. Su madre lo jaló en otro abrazo, y Draco la escuchó soltar un ruidito de desesperación en su cabello. 

“Entonces,” Dumbledore murmuró, tomando el diario del escritorio de McGonagall y observándolo cuidadosamente. “¿Le gustaría explicarme qué es exactamente este diario, Lucius?” 

“No tengo idea,” respondió el padre de Draco educadamente. “pues no lo he visto antes.” 

“Voldemort escribió en el cuándo tenía dieciséis años,” Harry dijo, fulminando ferozmente con la vista al padre de Draco antes de mirar de vuelta a Dumbledore, “Me dijo que preservó parte de sí mismo dentro de él. Cuando, primero Ginny y luego Draco, escribieron en el diario, permitieron de alguna manera que éste los poseyera. Él los hizo abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y soltar al Basilisco en la escuela.” 

“Ya veo,” Dumbledore asintió, observando el diario en sus manos. “Brillante. Por supuesto, él fue posiblemente el estudiante más brillante que Hogwarts ha tenido.” Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que colocara el diario de vuelta en el escritorio y encarara a los presentes. 

“El joven Malfoy debería ir a la enfermería de inmediato,” anunció. “Esto debe haber sido una pesadilla para él. No habrá castigo, mejor descanse y tome una gran, humeante taza de chocolate caliente. Siempre me levantan el ánimo.” le sonrió a Draco. “Verá que Madam Pomfrey sigue despierta. Tan solo está repartiendo el jugo de Mandrágora - me atrevería a decir que las víctimas del Basilisco estarán despertando pronto.” 

“¡Entonces Hermione está bien!” Weasley anunció, aliviado. 

“No ha habido ningún daño permanente,” aseguró Dumbledore. “Narcissa, ¿puedo pedirte que acompañes a tu hijo? Quiero charlar con tu esposo. Con ustedes también, señor Potter, señor Weasley.” 

La madre de Draco se enderezó, asintiendo en dirección al director. Draco atrapó la mirada de Harry por un momento, pero el otro chico tan solo le sonrió alentadoramente antes de que su madre lo escoltara fuera del despacho.


	7. El Gryffindor Honorario

Madam Pomfrey casi dejó caer el frasco de poción que estaba sosteniendo de lo aliviada que se sintió al ver a Draco. Luego, interrumpió el acto de suministrarle el  antídoto a las víctimas para así poder llevar a Draco a una cama y prepararle una taza humeante de chocolate caliente, mezclada con un par de gotas de poción calmante.

“Te atenderé en un momento, querido,” dijo, un tanto más gentil para ser una usualmente impaciente enfermera. “Deja que termine aquí primero.” y con eso, dejó a Draco y a su madre solos.

Narcissa Malfoy  dudó un  instante antes de  tomar asiento junto a  su hijo en la  cama , una mano  cuidadosa mano en  su hombro .

“Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, cariño,” murmuró. “Desearía que me hubieses dicho antes y así poderte haber ayudado.”

“¿Qué se suponía que dijera?” Draco demandó agitadamente. “¿´Madre, mi padre ha colocado un monstruo legendario en la escuela. Por favor ayúdame a salvar a los estudiantes nacidos muggle,’?” Sus dedos se aferraron a la taza tibia entre sus manos. “¿Me hubieses ayudado?”

“Draco,” suspiró. “Hay muy pocas cosas que no haría por ti, mi amor. Y me duele que pienses que yo estaría de acuerdo con cualquier evento que ponga tu vida, o la de aquellos que te importan, en peligro.”

Draco tragó saliva, obligándose a no llorar otra vez.

“Y francamente estoy espantada de que tu padre haya sido capaz de ir a tal punto,” añadió, su voz  tornándose gélida. “Esto traerá consecuencias para él, te lo aseguro.”

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Weasley  entró a la  habitación , con un  animadamente curioso Lockhart a  cuestas .

“¿Estás bien,  Malfoy ?” preguntó vacilante. Draco asintió sin palabras. “Bien. Dumbledore me envió para traer a Lockhart. ¿Dónde está  Madam Pomfrey ?”

La  enfermera apareció desde atrás de las  cortinas ante  aquellas palabras,  luciendo agotada .

“¿Qué le ha pasado a él?” demandó. “¡Estoy un tanto ocupada, lo saben!”

“ Su hechizo de  memoria le  salió por la  culata ,” Weasley  informó avergonzado . “No  tiene idea de  quién es.”

“Oh, Merlín,”  Madam Pomfrey suspiró, alzando una ceja. “Vale, escoja una cama vacía, profesor, lo atenderé luego. Si su memoria se puede recuperar, puede esperar.” Y con eso, regresó a continuar su trabajo en las otras víctimas, desapareciendo tras las cortinas.

Lockhart se  mantuvo de pie,  sonriendo medianamente , sin  moverse , antes de que Weasley lo  empujase hacia una  cama al azar,  rodando los  ojos .

“Me voy a la torre Gryffindor,” le dijo a Draco. “Ginny y los demás deben estar muy preocupados, y parece que McGonagall está preparando un festín de celebración. ¿Crees que podrás venir?”

“No sé,” Draco se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose extraño ante los evidentes intentos de  Weasley por ser amable con él.

“De  acuerdo ,” Weasley  dijo ,  torpemente . “Bien,  te veré luego , de  todas formas .” Draco  asintió ,  observando al  otro chico  irse .

Draco y su madre no dijeron nada por un largo rato después. Draco silenciosamente bebió su chocolate, sintiendo la bebida y la poción calentarlo desde dentro. Su pulso cardíaco comenzó a disminuir velocidad, y él eventualmente dejó de temblar. Su madre llevó sus dedos gentilmente hacia su espalda, dibujando círculos calmantes en esta.

Draco casi comenzaba a sentirse como él mismo otra vez cuando su padre atravesó la puerta violentamente. Sus ojos lucían salvajes, y su rostro enrojecido con furia.

“Nos vamos,  Narcissa ,” bramó. No vio a su hijo, en su lugar enfocando su mirada  únicamente en su esposa, y Draco sintió la mano en su espalda congelarse en medio de sus movimientos.

“¿Perdona?” preguntó ella con suavidad, peligrosamente.

“Nos  vamos ,”  repitió él , con  fuerza .

“Yo creo que no,” respondió. “Me gustaría quedarme con nuestro hijo. Nuestro muy traumatizado hijo, quien ha sido encarado por terrorífica magia negra estos pasados meses, todo gracias a ti, me he fijado.”

Lucius la  miró con  ira antes de  enfocar su vista en Draco.

“No  tienes pruebas de mi  involucramiento ,”  escupió . “Si  yo fuera tú ,  sería cuidadoso con las  cosas de las que  acuso a mi padre.”

“Dobby  puede testificar ,” Draco  protestó inmediatamente .

“¿ Descansas tus palabras en el testimonio de un  mugriento elfo hogareño ?” se  burló ,  riendo cortamente . “¿No has  aprendido nada de mi  sobre el  funcionamiento del  mundo , Draco?”

Draco no  contestó ,  sabiendo perfectamente que  su padre  estaba en lo  cierto . No  tenía pruebas en  su contra; al  menos ninguna que las  autoridades fuesen a  tomar en serio.

“Espera a que vuelvas a casa,” respiró. “Te enseñaré lo que pasa cuando intentas incriminar a tu padre, tú, malagradecido-” 

“Suficiente, Lucius,” siseó la madre de Draco. “No voy a tolerar que le hables así a nuestro hijo.”

Su padre la miró, y por unos momentos tan solo se fulminaron con la mirada, intercambio que fue interrumpido  únicamente por la voz de  Madam Pomfrey , cuyo regreso Draco no había notado.

“Esto es una  enfermería ,” les  recordó bruscamente . “Y  su hijo ha  sido severamente traumatizado . O  dejan de  discutir o se  marchan .”

El padre de Draco se enderezó en una pobremente disfrazada lucha por su dignidad y, sin una palabra más, abandonó el ala de enfermería. Su madre bufó, poniéndose de pie también. 

“Me gustaría quedarme, cielo, pero creo que tu padre y yo necesitamos tener una seria charla,” dijo severamente. “¿Crees poder estar bien a solas?”

“Por supuesto, madre,” Draco asintió, colocando la taza vacía en la mesilla de noche y  posicionándose para encararla. “Estoy bien.”

“Te escribiré en la mañana,” prometió,  inclinándose para besar su frente. “Descansa bien, mi pequeño dragón.”

Draco sonrió ante el sobrenombre, y ella, dejando otro beso en su cabeza, se giró para ir tras su padre. Casi inmediatamente luego que su madre se marchó, la puerta osciló para abrirse una vez más, y Harry entró a la habitación.

“Draco,”  sonrió ,  cruzando la  distancia hacia él . “¿ Cómo estás ?”

“Mejor,” Draco  dijo honestamente . “¿ Qué pasó en la  oficina de McGonagall? Padre  estaba furioso  cuando vino  hacia acá .”

“Pues,” Harry se encogió de hombros. “Dumbledore le dijo que encontraría una manera de hacerlo responsable sí,  erm , cualquier otro  útil escolar de Voldemort aparecía en manos inocentes, o algo parecido. Oh, y creo que libré a Dobby.”

“¿Hiciste qué?” Draco preguntó, sorprendido.

“Bueno, hice que tu padre le diera un calcetín sin darse cuenta. No lo tomó muy bien, como podrás imaginarte.”

Aquello asustó una  risa por  parte de Draco. Harry  sonrió ,  luciendo complacido .

“ Solo tú, Harry,” Draco rio, agitando su cabeza. “Diría que rápidamente subiste al tope de la lista de mi padre.”

“Pues, él está básicamente en el tope de la mía,  también ,” Harry dijo con ligereza. “Así que, ¿vendrás al festín?”

Draco frunció el ceño, la imagen del gran salón tras la revelación de que él había estado actuando, a pesar de ser involuntario, como una marioneta para el heredero de Slytherin,  asustándolo . 

“No lo  sé , Harry,”  murmuró . “Creo que es  mejor que me  quede aquí .”

“Oh, para,” Harry rogó. “No fue culpa tuya. No hay razón para que te escondas.”

“Pero Dumbledore  dijo que  debía quedarme aquí , ¿ recuerdas ?” Draco  apuntó .

“Estoy seguro de que él estaría de acuerdo con que necesitas alguna distracción,” Harry insistió. “¿Madam  Pomfrey ?”

Hubo una corta discusión con la enfermera, la cual parecía renuente a dejar a Draco ir sin un chequeo adecuado, pero eventualmente cedió, concediendo que tenía las manos ocupadas con el tratamiento de las víctimas del Basilisco. Le  advirtió a Draco que volviese apenas se  sintiese mal y los dejó ir.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo principal, los estudiantes ya se encontraban ingresando al gran  salón , aun vestidos con sus pijamas y conversando ruidosamente. Un grupo de pelirrojos se abrió paso entre las masas, acercándose a ellos apresuradamente –  Weasley , su hermana pequeña, los gemelos y el prefecto. Draco notó que los ojos de Ginny estaban rojizos e hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando por horas.

De repente, Draco quería correr. No era capaz de lidiar con casi que toda la familia  Weasley luego de que su padre intentara llevar a la menor a su muerte, en el peor de los escenarios, o a la delincuencia en el mejor. Se contuvo inmediatamente, y la mano de Harry voló hasta su brazo como retaliación.

“Draco-” inició.

“¡Harry! ¡ Malfoy !”  Weasley llamó. “¡Gracias a Merlín que están aquí! Justo estábamos pensando en si  Madam Pomfrey nos permitiría entrar todos al ala de enfermería...”

“¿ Estás bien, Draco?” Ginny  preguntó en  voz baja , sus  ojos llorosos enfocándose en  él .

Draco estaba perdido, sin nada que decir. Su corazón martillaba con dureza en sus oídos y, por un momento, se sintió mareado. Aun así, Harry seguía teniendo su mano firmemente apoyada en su codo, y lo miraba detenidamente antes de girar hacia los Weasleys, hablando por Draco.

“Sigue en shock,  pero no  está lastimado ,”  declaró .

“Gracias a Godric por  eso ,”  dijo el  prefecto suavemente .

“Tenemos que agradecerte, Draco, amigo,” uno de los gemelos dijo con seriedad, palmeando a Draco en el hombro, mientras el otro  asentía vehemente. 

La cabeza de Draco daba vueltas, incapaz de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Pestañeó,  observándolos sin comprender.

“¿ Qué ?”  dijo finalmente ,  su voz tosca.

“¡ Salvaste a  nuestra hermanita !”  apuntó el primer  gemelo .

“Sin ti, hubiese sido ella allá abajo  en la cámara,” añadió el segundo gemelo.

“No solo eso,” dijo el  prefecto , su rostro pálido mientras miraba a su temblorosa hermana, por una vez sin su usual aire pomposo. “Quién sabe qué tan bien hubiese sido capaz de pelear contra el poder de este diario. Podría no haber sobrevivido.”

“Te debemos una grande,”  concluyó el gemelo que seguía sosteniendo el  hombro de Draco, apretándolo gentilmente.

“Pero-” Draco  respiró , aun sin entender. “Ataqué a personas, deberían odiarme.”

“Déjalo,” respondió el otro gemelo, sus ojos  ampliándose . “¡No culpamos a Ginny, y no te culpamos a ti!”

“No podías evitarlo,” Ginny dijo suavemente, atrapando su mirada  con vacilación . “Ninguno de nosotros pudo.”

Sus palabras, más que las de nadie, consiguieron calmar la tormenta de culpa y odio autogestionado dentro de él. Tal vez fue porque ella, a diferencia de los demás, entendía exactamente por lo que  había pasado.

Draco asintió en su  dirección , incapaz de hablar. Sintió la mano de Harry moverse desde su codo hasta su espalda en un gesto de consuelo.

“Vengan,” sonrió el primer gemelo, presionando sus dedos una vez más en el hombro de Draco antes de soltarlo. “Vayamos al festín a atiborrarnos.”

“Síp,” el otro asintió decisivamente, dejando caer un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny. “Y también te sentarás con nosotros hoy.”

“Pero,” Draco murmuró,  frunciendo el ceño. “Soy un Slytherin.”

“A quién le importa,”  Weasley dijo, con sentimiento, aunque no estaba mirando a Draco.

“Creo que podemos hacer una excepción a la regla solo por hoy,” dijo el prefecto firmemente.

“Te declaramos un Gryffindor honorario,” llamó uno de los gemelos con alegría. “¿Cierto, Fred?”

“Síp,” el otro - Fred, proporcionó la mente de Draco - sonrió. “Quien tenga un problema con eso puede venir a discutirlo con nosotros.”

Draco giró para mirar a  Harry , vacilante, pero Harry sonreía brillantemente.

“Vamos,” le  dijo a Draco, y sin nada  productivo que  agregar , Draco tan solo  asintió y  siguió a los Weasleys dentro del gran  salón .

El festín pasó con un borrón de estudiantes mirando a Draco como si este fuese un  Kneazle volador, mientras otros intentaban sacarle conversación antes de ser espantados rápidamente por Harry o algún miembro del clan Weasley. Dumbledore se dirigió a los estudiantes, informándolos sobre lo que había sucedido mientras daba la menor cantidad de detalles diplomáticamente posibles y recompensando a Harry y Weasley con 200 puntos cada uno para su casa.

En un punto de la noche, las recientemente reanimadas víctimas del ataque del Basilisco comenzaron a ingresar al salón, una por una, todos luciendo perdidos y agitados en distinta magnitud. Draco trató de no cruzarles la mirada, sintiéndose demasiado culpable como para hacerlo, pero fue cuando Hermione entro corriendo al salón y envolvió a Harry en un abrazo, felicitándolos a  él y a  Weasley por descifrar todo por sí solos, que el corazón de Draco básicamente cayó al suelo.

Mantuvo sus ojos firmes en su casi intacto plato, tratando de hacerse tan pequeño como le fuese humanamente posible. Deseaba poder tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pensó fugazmente, porque no había manera de que fuese capaz de encarar a Hermione luego de lo que había pasado.

Aunque Hermione no le dio más opción, porque poco después de liberar a Harry, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco,  abrazándolo firmemente desde atrás.

“Siento mucho no haber deducido lo que estabas  sucediendo , Draco,” respiró en su odio. “¡Siento muchísimo que no te ayudamos, y que sentiste que no podías confiar en nosotros!”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Draco murmuró, su voz  rompiéndose . “¡Es mi culpa, todo! ¡Fui demasiado cobarde para hablar, y estaba estúpidamente convencido de que sería capaz de lidiar con todo por mí mismo! No deberías-”

“¡No te atrevas a echarte la culpa, Draco!” siseó, su tono inusualmente brusco. Lo soltó y se colocó entre  Weasley y Draco, buscando su mirada con intensa determinación. “¡Eres una víctima al igual que todos los que fueron atacados!” Cuando Draco tan solo la miró mudo, ella añadió, con más gentileza: “Sé en lo que piensas, Draco, pero por favor para. Yo sé que nunca lastimarías a nadie intencionalmente, mucho menos a mí. No eres tu padre, y nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie. ¿Cierto, Ronald?” giró su cabeza hacia  Weasley ante aquellas palabras finales, este último enrojeciendo con un matiz similar al de su cabello.

“Cierto,” musitó.

“Cierto.” Harry estuvo de acuerdo. “Así que, la próxima vez que algo pase, por favor confía en nosotros ¿vale? Estamos contigo.”

“Realmente espero que no haya una próxima vez,” Draco dijo débilmente.

“Oh,” Hermione  suspiró sombríamente . “ Lastimosamente ,  estoy convencida de que la habrá.”

Fue alrededor de las tres de la madrugada que  Hagrid regresó.  Azkaban obviamente no le había sentado bien, pues se veía pálido y cansado, pero su sonrisa lucía brillante y sincera cuando la dirigió hacia Draco.

“Ah, no te preocupes, muchacho,”  les restó importancia a sus disculpas. “Así que ambos fuimos engañados por él. No puedo culparte por algo que me pasó a mi primero, ¿cierto? Y gracias a ustedes chicos, todos ahora saben que soy inocente.” Su rostro se tornó serio ante aquellas palabras. “Si acaso, debería darles las gracias por limpiar mi nombre.”

Draco no se sentía merecedor de ningún perdón, ni hablar de agradecimiento, pero la intensidad y firmeza de la lealtad Gryffindor que lo rodeaba lo haría lucir como un tonto por cuestionar la honestidad de los sentimientos de sus amigos. Así que echó su culpa atrás, a lejanas esquinas de su mente y se permitió nadar en la aceptación mientras las celebraciones continuaban al pasar la noche.

Los pocos días que quedaban del año escolar le permitieron a Draco restaurarse a sí mismo lentamente, pedacito por pedacito. Las evaluaciones finales habían sido canceladas, y mientras Hermione se desesperaba ante aquel anuncio en particular, Draco estaba agradecido, pues sentía que posiblemente no hubiese podido alcanzar sus propios estándares esta vez. En su lugar, Draco pasó tanto tiempo con sus amigos como era posible (no solo gracias a que Harry se negaba a dejarlo alejarse de su lado a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario), y eventualmente, comenzó a sentirse casi normal otra vez.

Pronto Draco se enteró sobre el despido de su padre como gobernador de la escuela. Aquello, naturalmente, resultó en un dinámico día para  Nott , quien aclamaba con regocijo que Draco continuaba arruinando el apellido  Malfoy , y que pronto su familia estaría al mismo nivel que los  Weasleys . Draco no esperaba nada menos de  Nott , ni se encontraba particularmente afectado por sus palabras – con todas las razones que tenía para sentirse mal, el acoso de  Nott y la reputación de su familia se encontraban bastante abajo en la lista – pero lo que sí lo sorprendió fue que, a diferencia de los insultos usuales de  Nott , estos no resonaban muy bien con algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Fue  Zabini quien le demandó, con una chispa de interés en su voz; “Deja de ser un cretino repugnante, ¿no ves que estoy leyendo?”, y Parkinson, su rostro un tanto rosado, musitó su aprobación ante las palabras de Zabini. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco por un instante, pero antes de que Draco pudiese descifrar la emoción que reflejaban, ella ya se había levantado de un salto, abandonando la sala común con la endeble excusa de “Buscar a Daphne”. Draco no tenía certeza de cómo interpretar aquellos particulares eventos, así que tan solo los expulsó de su mente y evitó a sus compañeros de casa como solía hacer regularmente.

La madre de Draco, en una de las diversas cartas que envió después de haber seguido a su esposo fuera de la enfermería, había asegurado que su padre no iba a molestarlo cuando estuviese de vuelta por vacaciones, pero Draco permanecía poco convencido. No era que dudara sobre la habilidad de su madre de usar su autoridad a su favor, sino que, con todo el fiasco del diario malvado, había perdido toda la fe que alguna vez tuvo sobre Lucius  Malfoy como figura paterna. Desde que recibió la misteriosa carta del futuro, el respeto por el padre que una vez admiró había decrecido drásticamente, y ahora, Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no le sorprendería nada viniendo de él - una noción que era desalentadora y preocupante.

Así que, naturalmente, su ánimo estaba un tanto apagado mientras viajaban en el expreso Hogwarts, a pesar del alboroto que los gemelos  Weasley y su amigo  Jordan tenían en el corredor frente a su compartimiento. Harry, sin tener en cuenta su propia perspectiva sombría de verano de vuelta con sus familiares  muggle , hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse positivo, y Draco sabía que su amigo lo hacía para levantarle el ánimo. En un punto, les tendió a los tres un trozo de papel con un número garabateado , instruyendo que lo “llamasen”. Draco no tenía idea de qué significaba eso, pero Hermione prometió que le explicaría los métodos de comunicación  muggle en su primera carta.

“Nos las  arreglaremos para  hablar este verano ,” Harry le  prometió . “ Encontraremos una  manera .”

Draco  asintió ,  esperando que  estuviese en lo  correcto ,  pues otro verano sin  escuchar de Harry  parecía un  peor prospecto que  regresar a casa a  vivir bajo el  mismo techo que  su padre.

Y  así , con el misterioso  número de Harry en  su bolsillo y un  fuerte abrazo de  partida , Draco se  acercó a  su madre para  regresar a la  mansión Malfoy.

“No luzcas tan preocupado, cariño,” lo regañó gentilmente cuando logró verle la cara. “Todo va a estar bien.”

Draco le sonrió  débilmente , y con un último vistazo a sus amigos, abandonaron la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, partiendo hacia Wiltshire.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengan bonito día y cuídense muchísimo. ❤❤


End file.
